A Love of Light and Dark
by Xia-Jayde0527
Summary: Chapter 13:Gerard spoke next. "Your uncle had been possessed by his hunger of power long ago. It just took him awhile to make his move. For now we assume that his desire for the throne was what lead him to kill your parents.We had hoped that by kidnapping you, we would be able to get him to confess his crimes to The Overlords, but he didn't.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

 **I've got a new fanfic for you guys. For those of you who disliked how slow Takumi and Misaki's relationship is going in my other two fanfics, I guarantee you will love this one. The relationship will progress in a normal speed. It won't be like my other two fanfics where Misaki barely even acknowledges Takumi. This will be different wil lots of fluff, emotions, and challenges only faced by our favorite couple. Hope you like it!**

 _ **At Raven Castle**_

"Your highness," Cedric Morris stood silently outside the bedroom chambers with his elbow bent towards his chest and a towel wrapped around his arm.

When he heard no response come from the chambers, he knocked on the door. Three knocks on the iron door and no response. Thus meaning the prince was asleep.

Cedric Morris gently pushed open the iron door and stepped inside. The room was dark with the curtains closed. Only a bit of the morning sunlight peeked through the window.

There were books littered all over the floor. The second prince had a love for reading that developed due to his loneliness over the years that he was away from the castle.

Cedric peeked over the blanket that was hiding his face. His eyes softened at the sight. Even at the age of twenty Cedric still saw the boy that he carried in his arms after he was born, right after his mother.

"Your Highness Takumi," Cedric said softly.

"Hmmm," the said prince rolled over to his side, now facing the window. His feet pointed towards where Cedric was standing. The butler walked over to the window and opened the curtain and faced his master once more.

Takumi shifted again and stretched while laying in bed. He sat up with his eyes half open.

"Good morning, Your Highness," Cedric bowed his head at his master.

Takumi groaned, and Cedric knew why. The prince never was much of a morning person.

Takumi yawned and ran a hand through his hair. "What is it now?" He grumbled.

Takumi had been sharp ever since he was young. Cedric only came to his room on certain days. Certain days being…"Your grandfather has summoned you," the butler said politely.

"No duh," Takumi retorted sarcastically.

Cedric kept an impassive face. He watched his master get out of bed and enter the bathroom connected to his room. He waited outside as he heard the running water of the sink.

Takumi soon came out looking fresh. Water drenched down his face and his hair looked slightly damp as well.

"Where is he at the moment?" Takumi asked as he wiped his face with a towel. His day wasn't going to be very pleasing. He knew that because his grandfather had summoned him first thing in the morning.

"He is in the throne room Your Highness," was Cedric's reply. Takumi nodded in understanding and waved Cedric off. Indicating that he no longer required his service at the moment.

Cedric bowed respectfully and left the room.

Takumi ran another hand through his hair. He looked outside the window.

Two birds sat on the tree branches and brushed their beaks together.

Love.

He never understood why it was so important.

 _ **Later**_

Takumi marched towards the throne room as soon as he had consumed his breakfast.

He chose to eat in his room, rather than with his family. It wasn't as if he hated his grandfather and brother, it was more due to because he could never feel comfortable around them when they spoke of politics all the time. Despite the fact that he was a prince such things bored him.

When he was in front of the large iron door he pushed the door open with an inhale.

The first thing he saw was the man who sat at a large throne on top of the twenty long stairs. He had his arms rested on either of his armrests. The hair on his head and beard were slightly gray.

He held an impassive face. His old age was getting to him and he hoped that he would live long enough to marry either Takumi or Gerard off and see their children.

Takumi glided his feet across the marble floor and came to a stop three steps from the stair. He kneeled on one knee and clasped a fist to his chest.

"Rise, my boy," King Richard Walker spoke.

Takumi did as he was told and looked the king in the eye, making sure his chin was low though.

"Good morning grandfather," Takumi said with a bow of his head.

"Do you know why I have called you here?" Leave it to the old king to get straight to the point without any greetings.

Takumi merely shook his head.

"It's to discuss the matters of the Kingdom of Canary," the King said as he looked down on the floor.

Takumi sighed at the sound of it. He was sure to keep his voice low so that his grandfather wouldn't hear him. The Kingdom of Canary was one of the liveliest kingdoms in the land. The citizens were loyal to their royal family till the end. However it had a dark secret that only a few knew of and Takumi's family was one of them. The goal of the Walker family for the past decade has been to remove the Canary Kingdom's king from power, and take over it for themselves. However they had not yet been able to gather enough evidence to expose the Kingdom's truth.

"It's rather an insurmountable topic," was all Takumi said.

"Indeed," the old king said. Then he did something Takumi never thought he'd see again. He smiled. But it was a mischievous one. So it couldn't be good.

"I have a plan," it sounded like a dangerous whisper in Takumi's ears.

Takumi waited for him to continue.

"What do you know about the royal family there," the King asked as he got up.

Takumi blinked at the question but regardless answered, "The royal family of Kingdom of Canary, currently holds four core members who oversee everything that goes around the kingdom. There is King Ren the brother of the late king, King Sakuya, and brother-in-law of the late queen, Queen Minako. After the late king and queen's death he took the liberty in adopting his two nieces, Princess Misaki Ayuzawa, and Princess Suzuna Ayuzawa." Takumi stopped to take his breath.

"However there were many other core members of the family who all left the castle soon after the late king and queen's death. There is also the fact that King Ren's father, the King from two generations ago, King Jest also lives in the castle. He is technically the fourth member of the royal family, but has decided to instead take the position of the Royal Pedagogue in the castle." Takumi always thought it was strange, Why would a king possibly want to be a teacher inside his own palace. That too after handing the crown over to his son.

"Very good," King Richard stopped circling his throne.

"Why do you ask?" Takumi asked out of the blue.

"I was getting to that," was the old man's reply. "As you know we have threatened King Ren several times over the last decade, hoping that one day he would snap and surrender. However, they were all meaningless, because our threats weren't blood-hardening enough for him. Which is why I have come to a plan so horrifying that he would surrender to us in the blink of an eye," the mischievous grin was back again.

"Which is…"Takumi slowly urged.

The King clapped his hands together and looked down at his grandson.

"We are going to kidnap Pricess Misaki."

 **DUN!DUN!DUN!**

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger but I couldn't possibly make the first chapter that long.**

 **So yeah this is my new story. I literally came up with the name while I was writing this.**

 **Ugh! Why is writing so hard sometimes It's fun throughout the plot, but then you have to put some thought into the chapter name, story name, and summary description.**

 **Anyway next update will be most likely in three weeks since I have to update my other two stories. Update might be slow in the summer since I have to go to my country for vacation, and the wi-fi there is really bad. Plus I might not be able to bring my laptop since it's now illegal in airports. Unless it happens to be a mac.**

 **Back to my story.**

 **Read. Review. Favorite. Follow.**

 **Feel free to make suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Princess Misaki

**Hello. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and followed. I was surprised at how many people like the first chapter. Compared to my other two fanfics, I'm assuming you people would much prefer this one. Which brings us to this question. I was wondering if I should continue to write the other two stories, Now that I think about it, for a story that has twenty chapters, and a for a story that has ten chapters, neither one has enough follows and such. They're being viewed I know that. But I I guess they're not being appealing enough to my readers. I'm also losing readers. What do you guys think I should do? If you don't know what I'm talking about, check out my other two ongoing stories in my profile. Tell me your thoughts.**

" _Why do you ask?" Takumi asked out of the blue._

" _I was getting to that," was the old man's reply. "As you know we have threatened King Ren several times over the last decade, hoping that one day he would snap and surrender. However, they were all meaningless, because our threats weren't blood-hardening enough for him. Which is why I have come to a plan so horrifying that he would surrender to us in the blink of an eye," the mischievous grin was back again._

" _Which is…"Takumi slowly urged._

 _The King clapped his hands together and looked down at his grandson._

" _We are going to kidnap Princess Misaki."_

Takumi's reaction had always been impassive towards his grandfather's lunatic ideas. However, this was the first time that he dared hang his jaw open.

This plan was a in a completely new level of ludacris.

"K-kidnap," Takumi didn't even know he knew how to stutter.

"That's right," the old king beamed.

"But grandfather just what do you hope to accomplish by doing this?" Takumi inquired.

The king sat down and sighed. "Why is it that you can never be sharp during the most important of times," King Walker then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If I kidnap his niece," Takumi listened to his grandfather explain. "Don't you think we can use that to our advantage. By threatening to hurt his niece we can reach his vulnerable side. From there we can guarantee that he'd surrender and confess his crime to the Overlords."

"The Overlords?" Takumi arched an eyebrow at the mention of their name. "You don't think King Ren will bring the matters to them before us."

"Even if he did they would still be in our favor. The Overlords despise him just as much as we do. His kingdom may be all sweet and cuddly, but they too are aware of the man that really hides behind the mask of King Ren." Takumi nodded in understanding.

"It all seems so risky," Takumi muttered. "And the girl. You don't actually happen to plan on hurting her do you? Is hurting an innocent girl really worth it?"

"It will be once we win this idiotic war," the king gently said. He had a softness in his eyes. "Of course I don't plan on hurting her. I'm a father of a daughter myself. I wouldn't lay a hand on her."

Takumi sighed. His grandfather no matter how ruthless had also been considering for those around him. So as long as they did not betray him or cross the line, he would treat people with respect.

"Very well then grandfather," Takumi bowed his head. "What is your plan?"

 _ **Canary Kingdom**_

"Your highness please wait," the maids, Honoka, Erika, Subaru were going to run out of breath if this wild goose chase did not end anytime soon.

Kuga and Aoi ran on two different corridors. They planned on cornering the said girl. But when they met up at the center she was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for me," the two pages shivered at the sound. When they looked up, they found the princess hanging from the ceiling. She jumped down and when they tried to catch her in midair, she kicked them and made them fall face first on the ground.

The raven haired girl laughed to herself and started to run again.

"Princess Misaki Reina Ayuzawa," Misaki froze when she heard a growl. _Uh-oh._ Was her thought.

Satsuki the castle's head servant stomped towards the said girl. The woman was kind overall, but when she was angry, not even the terrors of hell could compare to her rage.

"S-Satsuki," Misaki trembled a little. She wasn't easily afraid but Satsuki always made her terrified.

"Child! How many times must I tell you," the middle-aged woman stomped towards her. "Don't go running off. You're a princess, you have duties to fulfill. Your little sister acts more mature than you." That was something Misaki couldn't deny. Suzuna had somehow always been more feminine than her when it came to these things. Though most people around the castle believed, both sister were equally beautiful much like their late mother.

Misaki merely managed a smile after a while. She scratched the back of her head. "I'll go straight to my office then," she said.

With that Misaki brushed past the women, hoping that the others wouldn't notice. But just her luck they all shouted.  
"Hey!" They screamed and chased after her. Misaki dashed towards the door. She pushed the door open and whirled around. Before they could get to to her she slammed the door shut. She heard a few footsteps and groaning before silence took over the hallway outside her office.

Truthfully she loved her friends at the castle. But sometimes they all got a little too overprotective.

When Misaki was about to sit down on her chair a knock startled her. Confused Misaki walked towards her door. Though she didn't want to believe the knock was on the door. Where else would it be coming from? Misaki opened the door. To her surprise there was no one there. Misaki stepped out into the hallway. Maybe Aoi and Kuga were playing a prank on her. She looked to her tight then to her left. No one there.

She stepped inside the office and shivered. The flying curtains grabbed her attention.

When did she open the windows? She cautiously stood there for a moment, before grabbing the sword that was on her long sofa.

She tiptoed towards the window. She poked her head out and examined the balcony outside the window. No one there. Misaki sighed in relief. She was really losing her mind today.

Misaki then sat down on her chair.

Her uncle Ren will have her head if she didn't finish these documents. Even though he had adopted her and her sister a long time ago, Misaki was never really fond of him. His smiles always held some sort of secret. Not to mention he was ruthless to her and Suzuna. But only those inside the castle knew that. Everyone else in the kingdom or in the land for that matter saw him as a great father like figure towards the two princesses. Thought recently the man has been avoiding them both. Often Misaki would find him in the gardens at the middle of the night with her grandfather the Castle's pedagogue.

They would whisper about somethings. Misaki never heard much from the conversations but from the scowl on her grandfather's face she knew he was upset at King Ren.

A sudden noise made Misaki snap out of her thoughts. One of the books in the far corner of the room had fallen. Misaki again tiptoed towards the bookshelf. She entered the small room connected to her office with the book in her hand. There was a sound coming from there.

She gripped the sword in her hand. She had been excellent in sword art since she was a child.

"Who's there?" she found herself asking in the dark. Once again she found an open window. When had she opened all these windows? Or had it been one of the maids?

Misaki went to shut it as she sighed. She put the sword down on a table and looked outside for a brief second.

The moon was beautiful. It reminded her of the memories of her parents. She still remembered how terrified she had been when she knelt on their pool of blood. How it all happened she didn't know? The assassins were so vicious that they even ruined the faces. At that time Misaki didn't know if she should have been sad or relieved. She wanted to look at her parents faces one last time. But she didn't want to feel any more pain than she already had.

Misaki was so lost in thought that she hadn't even heard the sudden noise from behind her.

She felt someone cover her mouth with a napkin. She tried to stomp on their foot but the person didn't even move. They held onto her arms as they pinned them to her back. Misaki muffled a scream before she began to feel weak.

Her eyes were trying to close but she forced them open. Why was everything turning dark?

With that Misaki's legs gave up and she fell.

Kuga dashed towards the office as soon as he heard the soldiers howling. He kicked the door open.

"Misaki," he called out. He heard someone come in. It was Aoi.

"Misaki," Aoi called out after him. They both looked around the office. Nothing.

Aoi flicked the light on in Misaki's small study. Kuga ran towards the open window and stepped on something on the way. He dared looked down and gasped. Misaki's amethyst ring.

He gently picked it up and ran towards the balcony.

There. Below were two men dressed in black. Their faces covered with masks.

"Raven," Kuga lanced behind him to see Aoi.

"You there," the page called out. The two men looked up. One of them was carrying Misaki in his arms. "Stop," Aoi grolwed. He then stood up on the railing and Kuga followed. They both jumped down and the two men began to run.

They glanced behind them. About six or seven soldiers were behind them. But surprisingly the two men ran at a calm pace. What was going on?

Kuga then understood. The wind pressure grew stronger in the ground. Kuga covered one eye with his arm. He looked up and pushed his bangs out of the way. Beside him Aoi growled. "Who are you?"

There was ship in the sky. There was only one kingdom who would have access to such magical technology. Aoi had been right about Raven after all. Kuga wanted to jump up there and tear the ship apart. But not as much as he wanted to tear apart the guy that stoop on the very edge of the ship.

Kuga couldn't see his face properly since it was covered by a mask. But what he did see was his blond hair. "I asked who are you?" Aoi growled again.

"It doesn't matter," the man's voice was soft but Kuga still heard him.

"Let Misaki go," it was Kuga's turn to growl.

"I'm afraid that's not possible," the man said again. "However," he jumped back on the ship before turning his back to them. He glanced back, and Kuga could see his smirk in the moonlight. "If you wish your princess to be returned safely, then have your king remove his own mask."

Kuga did not know what he meant. But for that moment he felt like a coward. Aoi fell to the ground and punched it. He looked up at Kuga and Kuga returned his look. For a moment they just looked at each other until their gazes shifted to the sky.

The ship disappeared into the night sky.

 **So how was it? Since I just started the story I thought I'd update a bit more in order to get more readers. Afterwards I'll start updating my other stories.**

 **Though I'm not even sure if I want to continue those. PM me. Or leave it in the reviews.**

 **Read. Review. Favorite. Follow.**

 **Feel free to make suggestions.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Storm

Hello. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and followed.

This is the second update for today. Kanekiix really inspired me to update more often.

Also summer vacations coming up and I'm going to my country. And the wi-fi there is not good so I might not really be able to update as much.

Which is why I'll do my best to update now. But my exams are starting in 10 days.

Ugh! Why is life so harsh. I have too many stories.

Which brings us to this question. I was wondering if I should continue to write the other two stories, Now that I think about it, for a story that has twenty chapters, and a for a story that has ten chapters, neither one has enough follows and such. They're being viewed I know that. But I I guess they're not being appealing enough to my readers. I'm also losing readers. What do you guys think I should do? If you don't know what I'm talking about, check out my other two ongoing stories in my profile. Tell me your thoughts. For now enjoy~

Kuga did not know what he meant. But for that moment he felt like a coward. Aoi fell to the ground and punched it. He looked up at Kuga and Kuga returned his look. For a moment they just looked at each other until their gazes shifted to the sky.

The ship disappeared into the night sky.

"How could you have let this happen?" Satsuki screamed and sobbed at the same time. After Kuga and Aoi had returned inside the first thing the women did was slap them both. Hard.

Suzuna was surrounded by the maids who did their best to comfort her. Though how much of a help they were Aoi couldn't say.

It turned out that the soldiers had all been drugged through tiny darts. Leave it to Raven Kingdom to turn the simplest of tools into weapons.

"Are you sure they were from Raven?" Kouma the general asked.

"We're positive," was all Kuga said. He was looking down at the floor. His bangs covering his eyes. Aoi knew what he was feeling. Misaki had been like an older sister to them both. The fact that they failed to protect her despite that she always protected them, made Aoi cringe in guilt.

The room had been erupted by mumbling and whispering this whole time. But all of a sudden it stopped.

The door to the throne room flew open. Only a pin drop of silence could be heard.

King Ren stepped into the room. His cape glided across the marble floor as he brushed past his servants and made his way up the steps to his throne.

Once he reached the top he turned. All servants kneeled in front of him. "Rise," he said in his low tone.

From the corner, from behind the pillars, out came a very short man. His beard had grown as low as his chest and the top half of his hair was missing. As short as he was, he was still a very wise old man.

"Speak," King Ren ordered.

Kouma the general stepped forward. "Your Majesty," he bowed his head. "As you may have heard Princess Misaki has been I'm afraid kidnapped. All evidence proves that it was Raven Kingdom's doing, and-" Kouma was cut off when the Royal pedagogue lifted his hand.

"Master Jest?" Kouma arched an eyebrow.

The old man cleared his throat. "Aoi, Kuga, Satsuki, Princess Suzuna, Yuujiro, Shosei, Erika, Honoka, and Subaru may remain. The rest leave." Everyone in the room did as they were told.

Aoi looked around as they left. If he was kicking out everyone the princess rarely spoke to, than this all must be personal.

"You may continue," Master Jest commanded. "As I was saying we believe this was Raven Kingdom's doing, and they left a threat claiming how they would like His Majesty to remove his mask so that the princess may be returned to us safely."

"What mask?" King Ren asked. Aoi knew when someone was lying. Even though he was acting dumb, Aoi noticed the shift in his eyes.

"If I may Milord," Kuga stepped forward. "I was there when it happened. A man with blond hair spoke of this. We do not know what he meant either, but his voice sounded very much like a threat. Almost as if, if we do not do as they say then they would," Kuga paused for a brief second. He glanced at Aoi who urged him to continue. "Hurt the Princess."

"Of course we would never allow it," Kouma added. "We will inform the Overlords-" Kouma was interrupted again. This time by the King himself.

"You will do no such thing," the King leaned on one of his fists. "The Overlords never really had been very fond of us. They'll no doubt favor Raven instead of us. Besides this is a matter between two kingdoms. The Overlords only act when the continent in general is in danger."

"With all due respect," Yuujiro spoke next. "If we are not to seek help from the Overlords, Your Majesty, what other option is there?"

"I wonder the same," Shosei added. "What do we do?" At first the king said nothing. But when he responded Aoi wished he headn't said anything at all.

"Nothing," everyone except for Master Jest gasped.

"How can you say such a thing?" Aoi flinched when he heard Suzuna scream. She rarely ever spoke. Suzuna marched up the steps. "My sister is in trouble and you have to say is that we do nothing. Just what kind of a king are you? Or better yet just what kind of an uncle are you? You worthless king -"

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING," the king shouted. Suzuna backed away and fell. The room froze. Satsuki stepped up and helped her up. "LEAVE. ALL OF YOU." Aoi reluctantly with everyone else exited the throne room. Master Jest lingered for a while. "You too father," the king's voice came out as a whisper. The master too left.

The king sat on his throne and sighed. He examined the hand he had just slapped his niece with. He was such a monster. He wondered how Misaki is. Truth be told he was worrying for her. But he couldn't let anyone see that.

Ren looked up at the large painting on the wall. It was a portrait of the late king and queen. They held each other's hand as their two daughter sat on a chair of their own beneath them.

Ren had taken the priority of raising his two nieces on his own. He was cold to them. But he had no choice. He couldn't let them meet the same fate as their parents.

Ren closed his eyes and looked up at the night sky through the clear glass ceiling. "I'm sorry."

Raven Kingdom

Misaki's eyes slowly fluttered open.

She couldn't seem to be remember anything.

She felt an unfamiliar warmth around her. She was lying on bed. She tried to get up but winced slightly. Why was her head hurting?

Misaki then looked to her right, when something caught her eye.

Clouds? And they were...moving?

Misaki rushed towards the window. She touched the glass and looked around the dock. There were several men dressed in black. Some wore masks on their face.

Raven! Was her thought. Since these men were soldiers from Raven then that meant she was on their magic ship.

Misaki heard a creak. She whirled around to find a door being opened. A light skin girl with pink hair came into the room. She was carrying a tray filled with food.

The girl met Misaki's eyes. They widened and the girl set down her tray immediately. She curtsied as Misaki examine dher. "Hello Your Highness." Misaki help up a hand by instinct.

"You are on the ship of the Raven Castle. We will be arriving there shortly." The girl stood up and turned to leave.

Misaki swallowed hard. The girl stopped but dared not to look at her. "I do not know what they wish to do with you," was all she said before she shut the door behind her. Misaki fell back onto the bed.

Several minutes later Misaki found the clouds stop moving. Instead it seemed like the sky was getting bigger.

Misaki got up as someone opened the door. It was another girl. This one wore a pair of round glasses. "We've arrived Your Highness." Misaki wanted to stay and disobey them. But a part of her was curious as to what was going on. She did as she was told and stepped out.

The night air in Raven was cold. A man stood at the edge of the ship. His back was to Misaki. His blond hair and long cape flew along with the wind. He was barking orders. He must be their leader.

"This way your highness," someone said and Misaki followed. If she could speak Misaki would have yelled at them all.

Regardless she followed to what it seemed like lead to the castle. It was beautiful. Raven Castle was much bigger than Canary Castle. Though their countries always fought Misaki had been here a couple of times.

The soldiers lead her to a large room. There was throne on the top. An old man sat there. Misaki swallowed hard once more as she was brought in front of her kingdom's worst enemy King Richard.

Takumi patiently waited beside his grand-father. It was a tiring trip for him but the old king didn't give a damn. But what must've made the old man more angry was that Takumi hadn't even bothered to see how the girl was doing.

Despite his hatred towards Ren, Takumi's grandfather had rather always been fond of the late king and queen. Which was the only reason for why he wanted to treat Misaki well while she was here.

But not too well of course.

The King drummed his fingers but then stopped when the doors flung open.

Takumi honestly didn't want to be there, until his eyes landed on someone.

It was Princess Misaki, Takumi didn't know why but his eyes widened in surprise.

She was beautiful. She had long dark raven hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were a bright amber color, something he had never seen before.

However, it didn't change the rumors he had heard. She had a very bad reputation for playing with men's hearts. He, Takumi Walker did not wish to be one of them.

The girl stepped forward.

What she did next surprised Takumi. She...bowed. The soldiers hadn't even touched her, so she definitely wasn't threatened into this. But why would she be so respectful?

Even his grandfather was amused. It took a while but the old man cleared his throat. "Rise child," the girl did as she was told. Takumi was even more amazed that her face held no signs of anger or such whatsoever. What was she planning?

His grandfather must have read his mind. "You are not upset with us child," it took her a while but she gently shook her head. "Are you afraid?" King Richard urged. She shook her head again.

"Why will you not speak?" This time Misaki merely stared at King Richard's face. Her eye met Takumi's. They widened for some reason but then she blinked a few times and looked away.

"Tora," a young man with greenish blond hair stepped forward. He was the captain of the guards.

"Your Majesty," Tora kneeled in front of King Richard.

"Why will she not speak?"

"Forgive me milord, but in order to silence the princess we had added a bit drug to her napkin. However during her abduction she somehow managed to swallow few drops that hadn't yet dried. SO now she will not be able to speak for another two days."

"Two days?" Takumi asked. "Is the drug that effective?"

"I'm afraid so You're Highness," Tora said. When the king looked away Tora winked at Takumi. Takumi looked at him confused.

"Do you know why you are here?" Richard asked Misaki. She shook her head and looked down. She looked so vulnerable to Takumi. He was sure that if he were to touch her she would break easily.

"I hold no hatred towards you so I will not harm you," Richard assured her. Misaki looked up and seemed surprised. "I was rather fond of your parents. Especially your mother. She was a very sweet girl." Misaki parted her lips slightly. But closed them when she remembered she couldn't speak. Takumi almost felt bad.

"My hatred is towards your uncle. I plan to remove him from power you see," He walked down the steps and stood in front of Misaki. He examined her quietly for a moment. Almost as if he was thinking about something. Then he smiled. Not in a mocking manner but kindly. "Just like your father too I see," he said gently. Misaki looked up at the old King in awe.

This girl continued to surprise him. Normally his grand-father was harsh towards women but here he was looking at the girl as if she were her own grandchild.

"Though it's is strange for me to say it please make yourself at home while you;re here. The servants will come to your every need. No one will harm you. We will discuss of this matter further once your voice returns, and you can speak again. In the meantime Takumi," Takumi flinched at the sound of his name. He knew this was coming. He stepped towards Misaki. "This is my grandson. The second prince of this kingdom. Takumi Royce Walker." Misaki bowed at him, and though he did not wish to he returned it with a polite smile.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you princess," he reached out for her hand but she stepped back. She scowled at him then looked away. Takumi arched an eyebrow, but regardless shrugged. "She doesn't seem to like you," Richard claimed. He was smiling arrogantly. "It seems that for once someone prefered me over you," Takumi held back the urge to roll his eyes.

His eyes met Misaki's again and for a moment they stared at each other. Or rather glared. Neither was going to back away. It was as if they were declaring war with each other. A war in their own little world. Richard cleared his throat and the two looked away.

"Right then," Richard turned to Takumi and patted his shoulder. "After Misaki has freshened up and had dinner with us, you will accompany her around the castle and show her around. You will make sure that she may be able to find everything that meets her needs."

"Me?" Takumi asked pointing to himself. "Why can't Gerard do this?"

"Because Gerard isn't as kind as you are," the king looked at him with a blank expression but Takumi sensed the mockery.

"I'm not kind," Takumi retorted.

"I never said that," the king turned away. "I merely said you're more kinder."

He heard a strange sound and was surprised to find Misaki with her hand on her mouth. Almost as if she was trying to stifle a laugh. Takumi winced. "How is it that you can't speak but I can hear you making noise?" He inquired. The girl froze and looked at him. She then looked away and bowed to Richard.

"Takumi," his grandfather growled. "Stop bothering the girl and bring her to her chambers. She is our honored guest," Takumi sighed and bowed to his grandfather before leading Misaki out the room.

He glanced at her from the side of his face. For someone who was kidnapped she seemed awfully calm.

Takumi looked outside as the wind blew hard. He could feel a storm coming.

So how was it? Since I just started the story I thought I'd update a bit more in order to get more readers. Afterwards I'll start updating my other stories.

Though I'm not even sure if I want to continue those. What do you guys think? PM me. Or leave it in the reviews.

Read. Review. Favorite. Follow.

Feel free to make suggestions.


	4. Chapter 4 - Mage

**Hello. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and followed.**

 **Thanks to you guys I've decided to keep writing my other two stories.**

 **They'll continue from tomorrow.**

 **Thank you for all your support.**

 **I really love this archive.**

 _He glanced at her from the side of his face. For someone who was kidnapped she seemed awfully calm._

 _Takumi looked outside as the wind blew hard. He could feel a storm coming._

Misaki shivered from the cold wind she felt. She brushed her bare arms and gripped the towel around her as her hair continued to drip water down her back.

She examined the clothes laid before her.

Right after Takumi had shown her to her chambers some of the maids had barged into her room to draw her bath. Despite her protesting they even took the measures of bathing herself.

When she told them she did things on her own, some of them even giggled about how similar she was to Takumi.

Speaking of Takumi, Misaki knew she despised that blond idiot from the moment she saw him. He almost got her caught. Misaki learned a long time ago that when you're mute people are more likely to think of you as vulnerable, thus giving you a chance to strike. However Takumi nearly messed up her plans when he noticed her small laugh. Had it not been for the captain of the guards little lie, she would have been caught. But she supposed she didn't have to worry about it all to begin with since the King seemed rather fond of her.

And for some reason that did not comfort Misaki at all.

Misaki sighed as she once more looked at the clothes in front of her. The clothes in Canary for women were concealing. But not as concealing as the ones that laid in front of her. Or maybe Misaki was just overreacting.

The dresses Misaki wore in Canary would expose her bare arms and were no shorter than below her knee. Very few went down to her ankles.

However this dress had a different design.

It was a blue dress, with long sleeves that only exposed her wrist. The hem went way below her ankles. She wouldn't be surprised if she tripped while she was walking.

Reluctantly she put the dress on. She walked up to the vanity table and examined the jewelry. They were rather simple things, and Misaki didn't mind it. Canary's jewelry was much too flashy for her taste.

She put on the simple earrings and hooked the pendant around her neck. She found a blue circlet on her bed and combed her hair into ringlets before putting the circlet over her head.

The maids had left a whole bunch of makeup on her vanity table but Misaki looked away from them disgustedly. She always thought makeup was a way to turn women into whores.

She put the shoes on as she heard someone knocking on her door.

She carefully walked towards the door and opened it to find a pair of emerald eyes boring into her soul. She recognized him immediately as the masked blond man from the ship.

Takumi blinked a few times before gathering his thoughts.

It's like she had turned into a completely different person.

Almost as if she had always been from Raven to begin with. He was amused at how well these clothes suited her.

He cleared his throat and dared to look away from her.

"You will be attending dinner with us," he informed. She said nothing and simply brushed past him.

Takumi rolled his eyes. He supposed all princesses were full of arrogance. One of the many reasons he hated nobility.

He quietly followed behind her. She saw the dining room and was about to walk in but he stopped her by extending out his arm in front of her.

"I'm to give you a tour of the castle first," he explained. She gave him an odd look, but understood that she was frustrated as she sighed.

She waved her hand around asking him to continue. He nerve of this girl! Why did she have to be so arrogant?

Misaki merely walked the long corridors that never seemed to end. This wasn't her first time in another castle, but even so the Walker castle really amused her.

She had seen the large library but the books never interested her.

She had seen the courtyards and it would have been thrilling if she were allowed to train there.

She had also seen some of the other places, like the kitchen and the ball room. All of them dull and boring.

The moonlight reflected on a painting that caught Misaki's eyes. She glanced at the painting and nearly gasped. She fully turned her head to look at the painting.

It was the painting of a beautiful canary that had flames around it. Like a phoenix of some sort.

Misaki walked over to the painting and brushed her hands across the texture.

"Hey, you can't touch that," Takumi growled at her. She gave him a quizzical rolled his eyes. "You'll ruin the painting,"he said it as if it were the most obvious thing.

"She may touch it if she pleases," a voice interrupted their staring contest. It was the king.

He walked over to Misaki and smiled. "After all she painted this," he said smiling at her. Misaki turned her attention back to her masterpiece. She tried to remember when she painted this. By the looks of it, it had to be when she was six or seven."

"She painted this?" Takumi asked raising an eyebrow. He ganced at Misaki who hearing his words pointed at the name written under the painting. Takumi hadn't noticed it before but it was her name.

Before he could say anything else, Misaki walked up to his grandfather and jerked her head towards the dining hall.

""Yes of course my child," the King said nodding. "Are you hungry?" He asked. She nodded.

He offered her his hand and she gently took it. Takumi gaped at them. How was it that his grandfather liked her more than him and his brother.

Shaking his head he followed them into the dining room.

The king sat in the head sit and Takumi sat to his left. Misaki stood there and looked at Takumi questioningly. He sighed and got up to pull out a chair for her. When she sat down he pushed the chair in. Hard.

She winced a bit and then glared at him. He merely smirked and waited for his food to be served.

The maids soon came in. Misaki noticed how many of them would practically drool when Takumi spoke to them. She scowled at the sight. What did they possibly see in this rude bastard?

Besides his looks he was a pretty awful person.

"What is with you?" The king asked noticing the tension between the two.

Both shrugged and ate their food.

Takumi watched her carefully. Why was she so calm? She had been kidnapped by her kingdom's worst nightmare and yet here she was eating with them in a peaceful manner as if she had spent her whole life in this castle. What was she up to?

When she began to sip her wine something inside Takumi snapped. He pushed his chair back and stood up, staring at her coldly. He didn't pay attention to anything his grandfather said and drew his sword. He pointed the blade towards her face. It was so close that if he pushed forward even an inch he would have made her forehead bleed.

However it didn't change the fact that he was surprised at how she didn't even flinch.

"What are you up to?" He growled at her. She said nothing."You're up to something. Why else would you be so calm?" Her lips remained sealed.

"TAKUMI!" A loud voice snapped him out of his thoughts. It was his brother Gerard.

Misaki turned to look at him and he bowed in return. "I'm sorry Your Highness. My brother can be a little paranoid at times."

Takumi didn't expect her to say anything but she left him wondering why he didn't kill her.

"It's fine," she said. Her voice was angelic and yet so deadly. The king stood up immediately.

All three men had their swords drawn and yet…

Takumi didn't know how it happened, but the next thing he knew his sword was out of his hand. So was his grandfather's and his brother's. All three swords circled above her head. She smiled at them wickedly.

"If you're going to kidnap someone," she began to walk towards the large window and pushed it open. "At least gather a decent amount of information on them," she said. With that the swords around her dropped to the ground. But what was even more astonishing was that she had jumped out the window!

Out the window!

But if she were a mage than she should be fine.

Misaki felt her skirts fly up as she began to inch closer to the ground. She extended out her hands and little steps began to emerge. She jumped from one step to the other.

She planted her feet on the grass and heard foot steps approaching. It was Takumi!

Misaki began to run.

She dashed towards the gate but before she could reach out to it, a hand came around her waist and pinned her to the grass. Misaki found Takumi hovering over her. He had his arm on one side of her face, and he held a sword in front of her face.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," he hissed.

Misaki could hear the soldiers coming. She looked backwards and extended out a hand. One of the soldiers spears came into her hand and she used it to hit Takumi on his waist. Knocking him off of her. He clnched his waist and glared up at her.

But before she could start running again he kicked her feet while sitting on the grass.

She felt herself falling but his arms around her waist prevented her from falling face first on the grass.

"We can't let such a pretty face get ruined, can we?" His words mocked her with his smile.

Misaki tried to escape from his grip by stomping on his foot but he wouldn't even budge.

"Your Highness Takumi," someone called out from a far. Takumi turned his head and smiled. He raised his hand as someone threw something into his hand. He caught it.

Misaki didn't know what it was. Her yes began to light up as she realized the only thing she could do was zap him with her magic energy. But for some reason just as her hair began to fly upwards due to the energy, she felt weak. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt feeble.

Her throat felt heavy.

She touched it to find a metal neck band around she raised her hand something clicked.

There were bracelets made of long chains on either of her wrists.

When he had put them on her she didn't know.

Misaki turned around to look at him. His emerald eyes were full of hate. Her legs gave up and she felt herself falling.

He caught her in his arms. His arms caged her and pressed her face against his chest.

She looked up at him as her eyes began to close.

"I hate you," she whispered.

The last thing she saw was an endless green sea piercing it's gaze onto her.

The world went black.

 **So how was it?**

 **I bet you guys didn't think Misaki knew how to do magic.**

 **I know. It was a bit surprising.**

 **BTW. Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to continue my work.**

 **Thank you also for understanding why I won't be able to update as much.**

 **It really means alot to me.**

 **I really love this archive.**

 **I love you guys.**

 **Read. Review. Favorite. Follow.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Bait

**Hello. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and followed.**

 **Thanks to you guys I've decided to keep writing my other two stories.**

 **They'll continue from tomorrow.**

 **Thank you for all your support.**

 **I really love this archive.**

 **Also thank you Kanekiix for helping me out with this fanfic. Without her this story would be as shitty as my other two stories.**

 _Misaki turned around to look at him. His emerald eyes were full of hate. Her legs gave up and she felt herself falling._

 _He caught her in his arms. His arms caged her and pressed her face against his chest._

 _She looked up at him as her eyes began to close._

 _"I hate you," she whispered._

 _The last thing she saw was an endless green sea piercing it's gaze onto her._

 _The world went black._

Misaki eyes fluttered open for the second time that night. She just wished it was to a familiar warmth rather than an unfamiliar one.

Misaki sat up on the bed and the first thing she acknowledged was her attire.

Someone had changed her clothes and now she wore a long pink nightgown. The long sleeves and the lower half of the dress made her want to rip the dress in half and walk around with her bare legs and arm.

In fact…

Without a second thought Misaki got up and tore the skirt of the dress. The dress was now up to her knees. She then went up to the mirror that was in the room and hit it with the chains iron bracelet that was around her wrist. Pieces of glass scattered over the floor and Misaki picked a shard up and cut the sleeves of her dress. She cut her right arm a bit in the process but she didn't care.

Misaki sank to her knees as she saw the moonlight outside.

Her hands made their way to the iro around her neck. She couldn't use her magic as long as the iron chains and neckband were on her.

She was somewhat glad that they hadn't chained up her legs either.

But even so, Misaki still couldn't spread her wings.

Takumi marched towards the chambers with an angry look.

The maids who usually giggled when he passed by, dared not to look in his direction.

He touched his waist underneath his cloak. That girl had some nerve to hit him so hard.

But he had to admit. Her skills were fairly impressive. He had never seen a princess fight before. It was rather amusing.

However it didn't change the fact that she was an enemy. No matter how much his grandfather adored her.

Takumi took a long breath before he turned the doorknob to the chambers.

The room was dark.

But the moon gave enough light for him to see.

He stepped inside and was shocked when he took a closer look at the room.

The bedsheets were a mess.

Hundreds of pieces of glass laid on the floor.

Mixed with the glass were pieces of fabric.

But what terrified Takumi was the blood mixed with them.

He looked around the chambers and then he glanced at the balcony.

There she was.

Her raven hair shown as the moonlight fell on her.

It made her skin look more lustrous than it already was. He couldn't find his eyes look away from her.

He only saw the side of her figure but it was enough for him to gape at her beautiful amber eyes.

They shone like valuable gems. As if one hit would have broke them.

Her now short dress made her look so broken.

Takumi had thought she was strong, but when her tears began to stream down her face and she closed her eye, he realized how fragile she is.

He felt his jaw harden.

His hands turned into fists.

Was he feeling...bad for her?

No.

Of course not.

She was just the enemy.

And this was all she deserved.

She was no different than her heartless uncle.

Takumi whirled around and faced the door. But froze short when he heard a heartbreaking sound. She was gazing up at the sky, and the stars twinkled at her tears.

Despite his annoyance his eyes softened.

So before things got any worse, he turned the knob and left the chambers.

Leaving a lovely girl to wander up at the stars that gazed back at her.

 **The Next Morning**

Takumi sat at the dining table eating cautiously. She sat across from him and what was even worse was that it was just the two of them in the dining room.

She barely touched her food. She only stared at the glass of water in front of her.

Takumi didn't know why but regardless looked up at her. "You should eat," he told her pointing at her food with his fork.

She didn't even glance up at him, which rather exasperated Takumi.

"Hey I'm talking to…" he stopped short because of what happened next. He had slammed his hand down on the table but in the process, spices from Misaki's plate had splattered onto her eyes.

Takumi had immediately retreated his hand when she moaned in pain.

She rubbed her eyes with her hand and stood up.

Takumi got up and walked to wards her. "H-hey, you shouldn't-" he reached out his hand to grab hers but she batted it away.

She glared at him with one eyes and bared her teeth. "You damn idiot prince," she muttered to herself.

She grabbed a napkin and rubbed her eyes.

He knew he should be angry but instead he felt sorry, when her lips kept on pursuing. Almost as if she was trying to hold in her pain.

Takumi called one of the maids over.

Misaki saw him whisper something to her, through the corner of her eyes. The maid held up a hand to her mouth and giggled as she left.

The nerve of this man! She thought to herself. Here she was in pain, and there he was flirting with his castle maids. It was no secret that may of the princes these days were willing to take advantage for their maids and other servants for their own pleasure. Misaki believed that he was undoubtedly one of them.

Misaki grabbed onto the table to support her as she held one hand to her right eye.

Had it been her arms or legs Misaki would not have cared. But her eyes held a special gift and she couldn't possibly lose it.

Misaki was so busy healing herself she didn't hear a maid come into the room with a basin of water and a washcloth.

Takumi took it from the maid and dismissed her. He looked at the guard and gestured towards the door, indicating to stand outside.

The guard closed the door on their way out.

The sound of the door closing made Misaki look up.

She realized soon that her and Takumi were the only ones in the room.

She glanced at him and he was staring at her intensely.

Misaki looked away and gritted her teeth. "What is the meaning of this?"

He didn't say anything and quietly approached her.

Misaki stepped back a step at every step he took.

He came to a stop when Misaki was seated on her chair.

He placed the vasin down on the table and caged her in his arms by placing his arms on either side of her chair. Misaki felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she looked away.

Takumi hesitated for a moment but built up the courage to raise his hand that was shaking for god knows what, and touched Misaki's hand with it.

She flinched and tried to grasp her hand away but he didn't let her. He pinned both her hands to her side and looked at her coldly. "I may not like you, but I'm still a gentleman." Misaki froze and watched as he gently took the washcloth and squeezed it before rubbing it on Misaki's eye.

Misaki stiffened slightly as she leaned back, as if it would help her to get away from this so called "gentleman."

The look in his eyes surprised her a little. They were gentle. As if he acknowledged her as just another girl and not his kingdom's enemy.

Misaki shook her head as she tried to dismiss her foolish thoughts. It made Takumi arch an eyebrow.

She blushed slightly and looked down at her lap, as he treated her other eye.

Takumi was careful with the task in his hand. He bent down on his knees to get a better look at her eyes but instead his eyes fell on her slightly revealed cleavage.

Was she really that shameless?

But then it hit him.

She wasn't used to this sort of clothing.

She probably didn't know how women in Raven tied their corsets and petticoats and such.

But just to annoy her, he said what his mind thought anyway. "You Canary women are shameless." He smirked when he saw her scowl up at him.

With the blink of an eye she had managed to push him away from her causing him to fall on the floor.

But when he fell he ended up knocking over the basin from the table, and the water ended up spilling all over him.

At first Takumi laid on the ground. Infuriated beyond words.

But a lively sound melted away his anger, must to his distaste.

Takumi moved the basin from his head and looked up.

The sunlight made her look like an angel as she laughed.

He supposed his grandfather had been right about her being pretty. But Takumi still felt the inner demon in her. Which turned out to be correct when she said, "Serves you right you cruel prince" she brushed a tear away and got up.

But before she could walk past him, Takumi grabbed her wrist and pulled it.

"Whoa," she squealed as she fell forward and came in contact with his hard chest.

Embarrassed beyond words Misaki placed her hand on his chest and pulled herself up.

She couldn't fully get up as he had his arms around her waist for some reason and was smirking at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'm cruel?" He asked. He brought down her face closer to his. Misaki flushed more and more and hoped he couldn't hear her heartbeats.

"W-what are you babbling about?" she spat.

He leaned in closer to her face. "I took the liberty in healing your eyes and here you are making fun of my pain." Misaki shivered as he ran his thumb across her lips. He was literally harassing her and she couldn't even get up. "Won't you at least consider healing it?" He asked mockingly.

Misaki pulled herself back as much as she could.

"If you had allowed me to keep my magic," she lifted her hands and let the chains hit him. "I might have considered healing you."

He seemed angry at first but then smiled challengingly. He dug his hands through her hair. They were softer than he imagined. He pulled her head towards him.

"There is another way you can heal me," he muttered as he brought their faces closer.

Misaki gasped as she realized what was going on. She kicked him and attempted to punch him but failed both times. She had never encountered situation slie this before.

This idiotic prince was going to steal her first kiss.

Misaki's lips trembled as his drew closer. She closed her eyes shut.

But the kiss she feared so much never came as the doors to the dining hall flung open.

King Richard and Princes Gerard stood at the doorway. There was a man next to Gerard that Misaki thought looked familiar. He was a butler that was for sure.

"TAKUMI ROYCE WALKER. I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE ASHAMED OF YOU," Misaki blushed as Takumi let her go and she rose to her feet.

Gerard was trying his best not to laugh, but regardless commented, "You two seemed to be getting along pretty well," he smirked at Takumi who glared at him in return.

The king walked up to Takumi and hit him on the head with his cane. "What did I tell you? Misaki is our guest and you will treat her well."

With that Takumi finally spoke. "How could you say that?" Takumi was angry now. "She has magic and if Kanou hadn't brought the magic nullifiers, only the gods know what she could have done to us; and yet you want us to treat her well. We have to-"

SLAP!  
Whatever Takumi was going to say was cut off when the King slapped him across the face.

The room went silent and Miskai bit back a gasp.

Great. Another reason for him to hate her.

"I know what she has done," the king explained. "However I do not blame her for such things. In fact I respect her intelligence. She only did anyone else would do in a state of fear. I do not hold a grudge against her for that for it doesn't change who she is."

Takumi looked at his grandfather for shock. He glanced at his brother who had his arms crossed and shrugged.

King Richard turned to Misaki and the said girl gulped. Despite her dislike towards him her manners kicked in and she bowed.

The King smiled for he knew that was one part of her that had been true from the beginning. He gently patted her head.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" the king asked. Misaki glanced at Takumi then nodded.

"No she hasn't!" Takumi exclaimed.

A vein popped up on the king's head and he gave Takumi a cold stare. "No one asked you," he growled.

Takumi rolled his eyes.

The king sighed and softened his look on Misaki.

"Perhaps we should talk first then?" He waited for Misaki to respond and she slowly nodded.

"Very good, my child." The king walked past her and beckoned her to follow. "Come. Time is of the essence."

 **The Throne Room**

Misaki stood in front of the old king with her head held high, and her chin up.

Had Honoka had been there, she would have scolded Misaki for her posture that was nowhere near straight.

Misaki held in a sigh.

From the corner of her eyes she felt Takumi glare at her coldly.

What was his problem?

First he kidnapped her, then he knocked her out, then he locked her up, then he threw spices in her eyes, and finally he harassed her. This all happened in one day. And now he was looking at her as if she had committed some unforgivable crime.

Misaki returned his glare when she couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP THAT!" The old kings growl snapped them both back to reality.

Misaki looked away from Takumi with a huff.

She almost wanted to punch Takumi when she saw him smirk for no apparent reason.

Damn! Why was he so ridiculously handsome? Misaki mentally slapped herself for such illogical thoughts.

"Now then princess," Misaki stood straight as she let the king continue.

"You must be wondering why I brought you here," the king got up and walked around his throne. He clasped his hands to his back. "For nearly a decade now our kingdoms had been at war. Can you tell me why?" He looked at Misaki and waited.

The said girl bowed her head as she flushed slightly. This always happened. "I'm sorry but I don't know," she shook her head in shame.

Takumi scoffed. "How pathetic! You do not know the whereabouts of your own kingdom. Just what kind of a princess are you?"

Misaki scowled at him. "You can not blame me for something no one was willing to tell me!"

"Tell you?" Takumi arched an eyebrow. "You are of royal blood. You tell people things. They don't have to tell you anything, because you should already know!" Takumi shook his head. Just as he thought. This girl was a careless person. She had no concern for her country at all whatsoever. She probably didn't even know how to fill out a document. Clothing and jewelry were unlikely her only hobbies. But even so. He had to wonder why people found her incredibly powerful. Rumor has it that she was one of the strongest of royal bloods out there. Takumi assumed it was due to her magic.

"I'm sorry," Misaki told the king.

Richard sighed. "Truth be told I didn't expect you to know."

Misaki gaped at him wide eyes. "Pardon?" Was he saying she was oblivious?

Richard held up a hand. "Do not take it the wrong way. I was referring to your uncle. I somehow had a feeling that he wouldn't allow you to know why we were at war. Though I'm a bit surprised he didn't give you the slightest knowledge on it."

Misaki pursed her lips. "Well he did tell me it was over some land but I couldn't seem to find it convincing."

"Why is that?"

Misaki shrugged slightly. "It didn't make sense. Why would two kingdoms fight over land for nearly a decade?"

"There has been a war not too long ago between Miyabigaoka and Yumesaki over a land. It lasted for fifteen years."

"But if this was had been over land why would people refuse to tell me about it so. Besides my uncle would have allowed me to cooperate with him if it had been over land." Out of the corner of her eye Miskai saw Takumi's mouth open. She scowled at him. "And I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with me being oblivious." Her anger boiled when she saw him smirk. "Sometimes I would eavesdrop on his conversation with the generals and by the sounds of it, he despised you all. I don't think a piece of land would make someone feel that way."

"So you do have a brain," he retorted. "I was starting to wonder…"

Misaki gritted her teeth and looked away with a huff. "Idiot," she muttered under her breath.

Takumi smirked in victory. Teasing her was rather fun.

As for her being oblivious. Takumi supposed she was smart enough.

"So why are we at war?" Misaki blurted out.

Richard sighed as he stopped pacing and looked at her. "Your uncle...he has committed an unforgivable sin, that I believe even you and your sister would want to kill him for."

Misaki gasped slightly. "Why would I ever want to kill my uncle?" She asked rather loudly. True the man had been hostile towards the two sister, but that gave them no reason to despise him.

"You really don't know anything do you?" Takumi shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. Misaki slightly blushed at his actions. He looked...good?

"Misaki can you guess why we kidnapped you?"

Misaki thought for a moment. "To use me as bait?" Richard looked amused but nodded.

"Can you guess why?"

The girl shook her head.

"It's to remove your uncle from power," Richard said simply.

Misaki gasped again. "But why? Do you plan on taking over the kingdom? You do realize the Overlords will not accept this right?"

"The Overlords only care when the citizens lives are at stake," Takumi responded annoyed. "They do not give a damn about a petty squabble between two kings."

"But this does put the citizens lives at stake. Your kingdom is known to be rather dark and hostile. They will never allow you to take over."

Takumi chucled. "We are not a kingdom of darkness just because we are called Raven. Wait until you see our villages. You will see then how cruel we are."

"I won't help you," she said shaking her head.

"You have no choice," Richard spoke softly. "And until you begin to trust us we will not tell you why it is that we want to remove him from power."

Misaki bared her teeth and looked away. "I'd rather die than pledge my allegiance to you."

"We're not asking you to be loyal to us," Takumi hissed and grabbed her elbow. "We're merely trying to show you the truth."

"That's enough Takumi," Richard growled. Takumi let go of her and looked away. "A spoiled brat like you needs to know what it means to lose their family," Takumi said over his shoulder before he left the throne.

Leaving Misaki to stare at his retreating back, and wonder what she had ever done wrong.

 **A little vague but I don't want to reveal everything now!**

 **So what did you guys think in general.**

 **I thought I did pretty well if I do say so myself.**

 **Read. Review. Fave. Follow.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Forest and friends

**Hello!**

 **Thank you so much to Lapse, Minnie Miss 123, Kitsune, Guest, Afe Neil, Shubhangi Matta, for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **I always appreciate the consideration you guys give my stories.**

 **It really means alot to me.**

 **Here's the latest chapter for our lovers, and as I have said it in the latest chapter of A Fantasy World this story will be only twenty chapters long. Due to the length of each chapter and the simplicity of the plot. If I see that you all are really enjoying this story I will slow down a bit and add a bit more to the story line.**

 **But for now I plan on keeping it simple. I made a big mistake with A Fantasy World when I decided to make it a super emotional story like Fairy Tail.**

 **But I really think this story will work out relatively fine.**

 **For now enjoy this chapter~**

 _Misaki bared her teeth and looked away. "I'd rather die than pledge my allegiance to you."_

 _"We're not asking you to be loyal to us," Takumi hissed and grabbed her elbow. "We're merely trying to show you the truth."_

 _"That's enough Takumi," Richard growled. Takumi let go of her and looked away. "A spoiled brat like you needs to know what it means to lose their family," Takumi said over his shoulder before he left the throne._

 _Leaving Misaki to stare at his retreating back, and wonder what she had ever done wrong._

Misaki sat on the edge of her bed and looked outside the window.

The sun rose higher and higher into the sky. Time progressed differently in Raven.

Misaki got up and she hissed at the sound of the chains clinking along. She ad tried to get rid of them, but as much as she hated to admit it, they were too hard to break for a girl.

She slowly walked over to the balcony when she heard the sound of wooden swords. Her hands were craving for one of those. If she got her hands on one, the first thing she would do is slice off the head of that idiotic prince. She supposed she would spare the life of the old King, and the first prince.

When Misaki reached the balcony she bit back a gasp.

The way he moved while parrying with his opponent was absolutely…glamorous.

Misaki cussed at herself for having such thoughts. But even so she couldn't help but feel like a sudden need to challenge him sometime. She had never found herself a formidable opponent, and this idiot prince might just be it.

A brat like you need to know what it means to lose your family.

She gritted her teeth as she remembered the events of that morning.

That annoying prince was getting on her nerves.

How dare he accuse her for things she had never done. There was nothing more she wanted to do but smash his head onto the nearest wall.

With another glare at her she stormed into her room and threw herself onto her bed.

Unaware that a pair of emerald eyes had been watching her the whole time.

* * *

"You seem really drawn to her," even if he wasn't looking at him, Takumi still felt Tora wearing an arrogant smirk on his face.

"What are you babbling out?" Takumi closed his eyes as he looked away from that girl's balcony. H opened his eyes to see Tora making a weird face. "What's with that face?" Takumi arched an eyebrow.

Tora crossed his arms and sighed. "You can't just assume things Taku-boy," Tora slightly smirked as he called Takumi by his nickname. Takumi however was not amused. "Why don't you see how she is?" Tora asked Takumi.

"Excuse me," Takumi was shocked that his friend even considered such a thing.

"Come on," Tora whined. "It's so obvious that you find her attractive. You're just holding yourself back for god knows what."

"I do not find her attractive," Takumi sneered. "And I'm not interested in her and nor do I want to be." With that he left Tora in the courtyard all on his own.

Unaware that Tora was plotting something behind his back.

* * *

 _ **Later…**_

Misaki heard a knock on her door and got up.

Who could it be?

She slowly opened it to find a greenish blond man smiling at her.

It was the Captain of the Guards.

"C-can help you?" She asked a bit warily. What was he doing here?

"Greetings your highness," Tor took her hand and kissed the back of it. Misaki yanked it back immediately. Tora was a bit surprised but regardless smiled. "The king would like me to take you out to the village," Tora informed her.

"The village?" Misaki asked. "Why?"

"He wants to make you feel comfortable around here," Tora replied. "Which is why he has asked me and a few of Takumi's friends to show you around the village and make you feel at home."

Misaki quickly shook her head. "I do not wish to spend my day with a group of strange men."

She was going to shut the door on his face but then something stopped her.

Misaki had thought the hand was Tora's and she was going to slap him from touching her so familiarly but it turned out to be someone else's. It was a female's hand.

Misaki opened the door to see a girl with dark hair much like her own with beautiful sakura eyes smiling at her.

"Sorry," Misaki mumbled. "Did I hurt you?"

Tora gaped at how she went from stubborn and grumpy to sweet and gentle. Did this girl have a soft spot for women only.

"It is quite alright Your Highness," Chiyo held up a hand and bowed.

"I'm Chiyo Sakurai. Daughter of the Kingdom's Viscount. This is my fiancee Tora Igarashi. Prince of Miyabigaoka."

Misaki's jaw fell to the floor. "P-prince?" she asked. "Why are you the Captain of the Guards than?"

Tora chucked at her reaction. "I met Chiyo a long time ago. I had asked my father to let me stay here undercover for a bit so I may be able to protect her. When it is time for my coronation I will leave Raven and bring Chiyo back with me and make her my bride and queen." He gave Chiyo a charming smile who blushed in return. "You need not tell her all of this at once," she gently scolded him.

Tora chuckled and Misaki stood there frozen.

Why would someone leave their kingdom just for the sake of love?

What was about it that made people want to give up everything so rapidly?

"Anyway Your Highness," Chiyo clapped her hands together bringing Misaki out of her thoughts. "I assure you there will be and other girls going with you to the village. You need not feel afraid to be with these men."

"I wasn't afraid," Misaki said immediately. Chiyo looked taken aback. "Er-I mean," Misaki stuttered to speak. But Chiyo placed a hand on her shoulder. "Forgive my forwardness," she told Misaki. "But it is the only way I can think of making you comfortable around me and the rest of Takumi's friends."

"Takumi?" Misaki asked. "You refer to the prince by his name?"

Tora shrugged. "Only when there's no one around to judge us. We're all childhood friends and he gets rather upset when we speak to him formally. He doesn't like it when his close friends act distant towards him."

"I see," Misaki nodded. For a moment she stood there not sure if she should trust these people or not. But when she saw the smiles on their faces she couldn't help but say, "Shall we get going then?"

Tora and Chiyo's smile grew wider.

* * *

 _ **At the carriage**_

Misaki nervously looked around at the people that were with her in the large carriage.

They were all friends of the prince inside the castle. But it didn't seem like Takumi enjoyed their company. There was Yi Hua Lin. Then there was Tomu and Kaon the twins and their good friend Ichitaro. And of course Lin's fiancee Tenryu. When she had asked Chiyo about their attitudes she claimed that they were rather hostile people.

It was pretty obvious to Misaki that Takumi only found warmth among Chiyo and Tora.

Some of the workers had tagged along.

There was the girl from yesterday Sakura and her maid friend Shizuko.

Then there was that idiotic wizard Kanou and his lackey Yukimura.

Misaki sighed to herself as she looked outside. The air from the carriage window touched Misaki's lips. Chiyo had given Misaki a mask to wear so that no one would know who she was.

Misaki touched the mask for a brief second before she glacned at Kaon whispering something to Lin. They didn't seem to like Misaki very much.

Misaki looked down at her dress. It was supposed to be concealing but the way it hugged her body said otherwise. The other women with her wore rather tight dresses too. And Misaki was confused since they were supposed to cover themselves.

Misaki wondered why Takumi called her shameless when his kingdom was really no better.

The carriage came to a stop and Misaki gasped as she took in the view.

She expected it to be gloomy but it was rather lively. People were laughing and cheering all over the place.

They seemed happy. So why did people claim that Raven was rather a cruel kingdom.

Was it because they were enemies of Canray?

"Your Highness," Chiyo was waving at Miskai from a food shop. Misaki walked over to her.

She sat down next to Chiyo at table with the other nobles. She glanced at the servants who were standing outside.  
"Aren't they going to eat?" Misaki asked Tora.

His eyes widened slightly. "They eat at their own times," he told her as he ordered food for them all.

Misaki glanced at them again. They were talking amongst themselves but it was pretty obvious they were hungry. "Could you get something for them?" She asked Tora.

She was about to respond but Kaon cut him off. "Why do you care about them?" she growled at Misaki. "They're just filthy servants."

Misaki was taken aback at that. "How can you speak of them that way?" She asked. "Had it not been for them you wouldn't even be dressed right now!" Misaki remarked.

"I can dress myself on my own whether they are there or not," Kaon scowled and looked away. "As I thought," Kaon held her chin up as she looked at Misaki with a glare. "You're a disgrace to royalty. You don't even know how to treat your servants right. Why I bet at your home you're no less of a spoiled brat than we are. You're just trying to make yourself look good for the princes-"  
"Enough!" Misaki jumped a little as she looked behind her.

"So you decided to join us after all Taku-boy," Tora said with a smirk.

Takumi sighed. "I never said I wasn't coming. I said I had some things to take care of." Takumi glanced at Misaki than looked at Kaon. "Kaan. Please apologize to the princess for your rude behavior."

"But-" Kaon began only to be cut off.

"Kaan!" Takumi raised his voice sternly.

Kaon got up and gritted her teeth as she bowed. "My apologies princess." She said it with a mocking tone and Misaki could only nod.

She looked down at her plate as Takumi sat next to her. She hid the pain she felt for the servants. They were no longer laughing but they seemed rather restless due to the summer heat.

"Why aren't you eating?" Takumu asked coldly.

Misaki glared at him as she met his eyes. I will not eat unless you feed your servants as well."

Takumi was going to argue. But then he remembered she hadn't had breakfast either. He didn't care about her but he didn't want to get in trouble with his grandfather if she ended up fainting due to hunger.

Takumi called over a waitress. Thankful he wore his cloak otherwise she might have thrown herself at him.

He told her to bring something to the servants. When she did and the servants began to eat Misaki did too.

He sighed in relief.

After they had finished their lunch Takumi wondered how he had ended up with her all alone. One minute they were all strolling the village and the next it was him trailing behind her.

It was rather obnoxious how he had to hear her chains clink every time she raised her hands to touch something. But he couldn't take them off. Otherwise she would run away.

Takumi was looking at a swords shop when he bumped into her. She was looking away from him at a clothes shop.

"Hey at least apologize when you bump into someone," he told her coldly. But she paid no mind to him. He followed her gaze to the clothes shop. On display they had clothes that she wore when his soldiers had kidnapped her. He looked down at her attire. The long gowns must be rather bothersome for her.

But he shook his head since he didn't care. He didn't care, right?

She began to walk again but he just stood there. Defeated he walked the opposite direction from her.

When Misaki turned around he was no longer there.

She shrugged believing someone would find her eventually if she stood where she was now. But something caught her eye.

Near a group of trees were a swarm of fireflies. Misaki walked over to thema and gently lifted up her finger. A firefly stood on her finger and she smiled. She looked up at the sky and a beautiful white butterfly rested on her mask, She removed her mask slightly to get a better look.

Nature always made her forget how miserable life truly was.

She removed her mask completely as she looked up at the sky for a few seconds before closing her eyes and letting the peace consume her. Until…

Misaki felt someone grip her elbow.

"You can't wander off on your own," Takumi hissed at her. Misaki glared at him as she yanked her arm away.

"And you can't leave a girl alone like that in an isolated area. Especially when it's about to be nightfall."

Takumi glared at her before yanking her away with him. "Hey let go!" She told him. Without thinking she hit him with one of her iron bracelets causing his hand to retreat. "Ow!" He grunted. As he knelt down to examine his hand.

Guilty, Miskai knelt down next to him. "I'm so sorry," she said gently. "Does it hurt?" She asked him.

He looked up at her with a glint of mischief. He smirked arrogantly. "Well it did at first but since you're apologizing so sweetly it's starting to be less painful." He held up his hand to her. "If you kiss me it might get better."

Miami grunted as she stood up. She saw Chiyo up ahead and ran towards her without thinking.

Leaving Takumi in an attempt to forget how beautiful she had looked in the forest.

* * *

 **Read. Review. Fave. Follow.**


	7. Chapter 7 - True or False

**Hello!**

 **Thank you so much to Minnie Miss 123, Kitsune, Takumisa17, Sa-chan, and Pie29 for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **I always appreciate the consideration you guys give my stories.**

 **It really means alot to me.**

 **Takumi's kindness towards Misaki will start to happen soon.**

 **But he may not relatively mean to be nice to Misaki. It might be more out of force.**

 **See for yourselves.**

 **For now enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

 _Guilty, Miskai knelt down next to him. "I'm so sorry," she said gently. "Does it hurt?" She asked him._

 _He looked up at her with a glint of mischief. He smirked arrogantly. "Well it did at first but since you're apologizing so sweetly it's starting to be less painful." He held up his hand to her. "If you kiss me it might get better."_

 _Miami grunted as she stood up. She saw Chiyo up ahead and ran towards her without thinking._

 _Leaving Takumi in an attempt to forget how beautiful she had looked in the forest._

Misaki groaned at the sound of birds chirping outside her bedroom window.

When she was in Canary she loved that sound, but now it was rather obnoxious since she couldn't get enough sleep How could she sleep in the very place that she had been kidnapped to?

After she was done cleaning herself up she was surprised to see the clothes in the closet the maids had prepared for her.

It was no longer filled with the over concealing dresses Raven women wore. It was the dresses that she was more used to. The dresses from her kingdom. She was surprised to see that a shop in Even sold those kind of dresses.

She remembered how Takumi had disappeared from her for a while. Could he have been the one to order them for her?

No it couldn't be him, could it?

She pulled a beautiful high-low dress. The top of the dress was blue and embroidered with jewels. The dress had a few laces on the back but it only exposed a bit of her skin.

The lower part of the dress was high on the top and went up to her knees. The back went down to her ankles. It was sheer white, but had layers underneath to cover Misaki's skin.

There were two thin straps attached to either of the short sleeves of the dress and the hooked themselves around Misaki's throat.

Misaki cussed when the chains went back inside the bracelet.

The wizard had it made in a way where the chains would come out at night, and go back in during the day. When the chains were out at night, it would make it easier for the guards to find her if she ever tried to escape, since she was more likely to elope during the night.

She put on the sandals that had silver laces that wrapped around her legs up to her knees.

Misaki opened her chamber doors when she heard a knock.

Misaki understood why he was here. He always accompanied her to the dining halls.

But what she didn't understand was why he was looking at her like...like...that?

He usually held a hateful gaze towards her but now it was more gentle and shocked.

Almost as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He gave her a mischievous smile before taking her hand and kissing it. "You look lovely today Milady," he told her. It was Misaki's turn to be surprised. Could she possibly have misunderstood him?

"I always knew you were shameless," he snickered to himself and Misaki yanked her hand away. Nope. He was definitely cruel. But why he said the first thing was beyond her knowledge.

Misaki brushed past him and stormed towards the dining hall. She could hear him chuckling.

"Hey princess!" He called out as he followed her. "She turned around with a scowl on her face. "Has anyone told you how cute you are?" He said winking. Misaki froze as she felt heat rise to her cheeks. She was practically blushing to the roots of her hair. She quickly turned around and began to walk again, ignoring Takumi.

As for our said prince he stood the re frozen longer than he should have with his eyes wide. He had never seen her blush like that. Nor did he think she was capable of blushing.

 _Damn_. He thought to himself as he ran a hand through his hair. _She's cute_.

* * *

Misaki walked inside the dining hall and took her regular seat.

Which was now as far away from Takumi as Possible, instead of being right across from him.

But now she had to sit next to the other annoying prince Gerard. He wasn't as straightforward with his cruelty as Takumi. He was rather sly about it.

Even through his smiles, it was pretty obvious how he truly felt.

"Morning Princess," he said as he sipped his drink.

"Morning," Misaki mumbled as she sat down.

How she wished she were back home. All they served for breakfast was sausages and bacon and eggs. Misaki was a vegetarian so she wished they had some other options. But she was surprised yet again, when a maid brought in a bowl of oatmeal.

Gerard noticed her confused look and he glaced at Takumi who was taking his seat.

"My brother had the maids prepare something more to your taste," Gerard explained with a smile.

Misaki glanced at Takumi who was doing his best to avoid eye contact with her.

"As a gentleman I can not let a lady starve," Takumi said before gulping down his drink.

Misaki stared at him wide eyed. What was with him? A gentleman then a jerk. Did he have double personalities or something?

Takumi cleared his throat and Misaki broke out of her thoughts. "It's rude to stare princess," he told her with a smirk that said, like what you see?

Misaki blushed again and looked away but only to turn her attention back to Takumi when he began to choke on his drink.

"Easy there," Gerard said in a teasing tone. "I know she's pretty but you'll scare her if you keep looking at her like...that." Takumi glared at Gerard while Misaki looked as confused as ever.

Gerard soon got up to leave leaving Misaki and Takumi in the dining table by themselves.

The King usually ate in his own chambers.

It was an awkward silence between the two. Before Misaki finished and got up. She looked out the window and saw the large garden. "Could I see your gardens?" She asked Takumi.

He blinked a few times wondering if he trusted her or not. But his chat with his grandfather came back to his mind. Show her you love her.

Takumi smiled gently and got up. He walked over to her and she continued to step backwards until she came in contact with the table. He placed his arms on either side of her.

"My lady's wish is my command," he whispered to her as he inched closer to her face. Misaki squirmed out of his hold by ducking under his arms. She stood beside him and glared at him.

"Why are you being so nice to me today?' She asked clenching her fist.

Takumi sighed dramatically. "I merely wish to get to know you better," he said with a small grin.

"Why?" Misaki asked.

"I'm not sure," he lied as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked up at her again. "But I think I might like you."

Misaki was taken aback. She looked away from him again and turned her attention to the window. "You're a terrible liar," she mumbled. She heard him chuckle as he took her hand.

"H-hey," she stuttered. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you how I feel," he said as he dragged her outside. He let go of her hand once they were in the gardens. Misaki walked over to a bush of flowers and butterflies that were flying over it. Misaki lifted up a finger and a white butterfly landed on it. She smiled slightly.

"This," Takumi began as he took in the butterflies around her. "Makes you happy?" He asked.

Misaki glanced at him but didn't say anything.

She felt something tickling her feet. It was a dark blue cat with amber eyes much similar to hers.

"Huh?" She looked down at the creature confused. "Where did you come from?"

"That's Licht," Takumi explained. "He's the royal pet."

"Royal pet?" Misaki mimicked. "I didn't think you all had the heart for such things."

"We're not cruel," Takumi urged. "You saw our village yesterday. It looked lively didn't it."

"I suppose," Misaki mumbled as she walked over to the water fountain. She carried Licht in her arms.

She stoeked his soft fur and didn't notice Takumi Sit next to her.

He reached out to stoke Licht and so did Misaki. Just for a brief second their hands met and they both looked up to make eye contact.

For a moment they stared at each other. Amber against emerald. When embarrassment got the best of Misaki she looked away. What was this feeling? His eyes had that look again. Gentle and kind. Not necessarily all hate.

Takumi tore his eyes away from her.

He had told his grandfather he could never love her. And he didn't love her.

But he still had this yearning to crash lips onto hers. What was this feeling?

He definitely didn't love her. He hated her so as far as he knew.

But why couldn't he stop thinking how pretty she was?

Misaki got up. Takumi looked up at her. "Could you tell me where I can find Sakura and Shizuko?" She asked him.

He arched an eyebrow. "Why do you care for my servants?" He asked confused.

"I sopek to them when we came back from the village. I enjoyed the company they have provided me with this past week.," Misaki explained.

"I see," Takumi said in understanding.

"Why don't you wait by that little shading area over there," he said getting up. "I'll bring the girls to you," with that he jogged out of the gardens and left Misaki walking over to the shading area. It was like a small hut, except there weren't any walls just a roof. There was a inao inside of it. Misaki's fingers brushed across the tiles. She ahdn't played in ages.

She sat on the bench and tapped her fingers across the tiles. She played a song that was well know throughout all of the six kingdoms. It was a piece written by one of the greatest musical geniuses of all time. It helped Misaki to express all her though and emotions into one motion.

She was so engrossed in playing that when she had finished she didn't hear people clapping behind her. It was Shizuko and Sakura. But what surprised her more was the aping Takumi.

He cleared his throat immediately and bowed slightly. "I'll leave you ladies to your business then," he said before leaving Misaki, Shizuko, and Sakura on their own. Misaki was stared at his retreating figure until Shizuko and Sakura began to giggle.

Misaki arched an eyebrow and Sakura held up a hand. "Apologies Milady," she said still giggling.

"I told you not to call me that," Misaki gently scolded.

"Apologies Misaki," Shizuko bowed.

"No need to be formal either," Misaki scolded again.

Shizuko and Sakura nodded as they sat down on a nearby bench.

"You play beautifully," Sakura squelaed.

Misaki smiled. "Thank you."

"Hmm, the prince thought so too," Sakura said in a teasing tone.

"Don't be ridiculous," Misaki chided.

"I think so too," Shizuko said adjusting her glasses. "He seems to be drawn to you."

Misaki rolled her eyes as she looked at Licht chasing butterflies. She almost smiled at the thought. What would it be like if two people from opposite worlds all of a sudden fell in love? The better question was was, if that was even possible.

* * *

Misaki couldn't help but smile. Truthfully she didn't care about what he thought. But the fact that he was willing to get to know her better warmed her heart for some reason.

Misaki was walking by the throne room but stopped when she heard her name.

No one was calling out to her, but rather it sounded like they were speaking of her.

"I've been doing as you requested Grandfather," Misaki peeked through the little gap between the doors to see Takumi bowing to the King. "I've been acting gentle towards her as you have asked me to. It is only a matter of time until she begins to trust us and we can use that to our advantage."

Misaki bit back a gasp. He had been faking the whole time.

"I'm glad my boy," Richard said nodding his head. "It's also a matter of time until she falls in love with you too," Richard smiled and Takumi rolled his eyes.

"I assure you my feeling will not be mutual towards her," Takumi hissed. With that Misaki pushed open the iron doors.

"I should be saying that to you," Misaki yelled.

Takumi and Richard got up shocked. "Misaki," Richard whispered.

"I wouldn't even think of falling for you Takumi Walker," she pointed at him accusingly. Takumi on the other hand was frozen. "I'd rather get raped than fall for a cruel hearted man like you."

Takumi tried to speak but Miskai cut him off. "As for you," she scowled at Richard. "I'm not some toy for you to play with. Do your best but I'll never betray my kingdom."

Misaki whirled around and stomped out of the room but not before saying. "The Canary will devour the Raven. I promise you that much."

Misaki left the room blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

Takumi watched her leave with a gentle expression that was no longer fake.

* * *

 **Just to clear up the questions, he's starting to notice her.**

 **Read. Review. Fave. Follow.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Not Enough

**Hello!**

 **I'm finally back.**

 **First of all I apologize to my readers for my two months of MIA.**

 **I'm officially a senior in high school which means I will have plenty of time to update for you guys.**

 **LOL just kidding. I will have time but I also have important exams coming up for college, so it all depends on my timing.**

 **For now I'll try to make it up to you guys by letting you read the latest chapter of my most successful story. A Fantasy world may be my first fanfic, but A Love of Light and dark supposedly has more favorites and follows. A scientific love story has more chapters and yet A love of light and dark is just as popular with only seven chapters.**

 **Thank you for all these lovely reviews. I really love all my readers.**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

 _Misaki whirled around and stomped out of the room but not before saying. "The Canary will devour the Raven. I promise you that much."_

 _Misaki left the room blinking away the tears that threatened to fall._

 _Takumi watched her leave with a gentle expression that was no longer fake._

Misaki buried her face into her pillow as she bit back a sob.

How could someone be oh so cruel?

Misaki heard a familiar knock on the door and chose to ignore it.

She heard the knock again but shut her eyes tightly and pretended to be asleep as she faced the moon outside.

She heard the door open and remained frozen. She could feel someone standing next to her bed.

A hand rested on her arm. At first she had thought it would be Takumi, but his hands were never gentle with her. She dared to drift her eyes open and they widened at the sight before her.

His emerald eyes pierced into hers as she shrunk back into her bed.

But his eyes weren't as cold as they always were. They were almost warm. She shook her head and turned away from him.

There's no way in hell he'll ever care for her.

She felt him sit down next to her on her bed.

"The hell are you doing?" she growled at him as she got up.

He sighed and faced out to the window towards the moonlight. Misaki blushed at how his face glew like an angels.

For a moment there was a moment of silence between the two of them. Until he spoke, "I never intended to love you." She snapped her head at him. He froze at his words and before he could reassure her she got off of her bed. "Thanks for being honest," she told him as she went out to the balcony.

Takumi pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not what I meant," he told her. "I...never intended to make you believe I love you when I really didn't. I never had an intention of breaking your heart. As for my grandfather he truly wanted me to learn to love you. He wanted to keep his promise to your mother."

Misaki turned around. "Our kingdoms have been at war for years now. What promise would your grandfather have made to my mother?"

Takumi got up and walked towards her. "I will tell you," Misaki waited patiently. "When you learn to trust me."

She grunted. "Are you kidding me?" She stomped her foot. "There's no way in hell I'll trust you."

He smirked to himself. "Then I guess you'll never know."

Misaki clenched her hands into a fist. "Get out."

"As you wish" he told her as he shoved his hands into his pockets. But he didn't miss the sad look on her face as she leaned against the balcony.

Misaki woke up the next morning to maids surrounding her.

She jolted up in bed. Sakura and Shizuko were both present but what they wanted she didn't know.

Before she could ask anything they pulled her out of her bed and washed her and dressed her so fast that she didn't even recognize herself when she stood in front of the mirror in a beautiful sleeveless white dress that went down to her knee. It was something from Raven but Misaki still liked it.

"What is this for?" she asked. They said nothing but drag her to the gardens.

Misaki stood bewildered on her own in the middle of the grass. Why did it feel like something was going to happen?

But just then Sakura and Shizuko came back with candles and cake in their hands. Misaki gasped as they chanted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY."

"How did you know?" She asked as she blew the candles.

"His highness told us," Shizuko replied.

Misaki jerked her head back up at them and frowned. "Takumi," Sakura and Shizuko nodded in unison.

Sakura fed her a piece of cake and Shizuko did the same. They pulled out a box from behind them and coaxed Misaki to open it and she did as she was told.

Misaki nearly sobbed as she saw what was inside. Her pet cat Licht.

He snuggled up against her as soon as she saw her. Before she knew it tears began to flow down as she held the cat closer. She missed her home and wanted to go back.

Even if he had let her have a birthday she still wasn't as happy as she would be at her home.

And she knew he understood that as he watched her from behind the trees.

 **Thanks for reading. I know this chapter is short but I just got from vacation and am out of ideas. I'll do better for the other two stories and do better on the next update.**

 **Read. Review. Fave. Follow.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Could it be

**Chapter 9**

 **Could it Be**

 **Hello! I'm back with another chapter of A Love of Light and Dark.**

 **Ok now bear with me for this next part.**

 **I'm a currently a senior in high school and I have a lot of things to do because of that. My admission exam is next month and I also have another one in December. So up until December I'm going to be busy applying to colleges and studying for my exams. So until then I'm going to have my hands full.**

 **The updates might a be a little delayed or slow because of that.**

 **A Fantasy World has about fourteen more chapters left and I haven't even introduced the main villain yet or introduce Takumi to Misaki's parents.**

 **A Scientific Love Story has fifteen more chapters left and I'm yet to get to the main plot, which has a complicated conflict and resolution.**

 **Then there's A Love of Light and Dark which is coming to its halfway mark and the story is going very slowly.**

 **In conclusion, bear with me for the delays and slow updates because I'm doing this to make the stories better.**

 **For now enjoy~**

Takumi ran a hand through his hair as he paced back and forth in his office.

He had tons of desk work to do and yet…

Misaki. Misaki. Misaki.

The only thing ringing in his mind was her.

What was going on?

Her glistening amber eyes, and silky black hair was the only thing he could think about.

He shook his head as he remembered all the times he had seen her shed tears. All because of him. At first he couldn't have cared less for how she was feeling but now, every time he saw her cry he had the urges to hold her in his arms and take all her pain away.

This wasn't the least of his problems though.

Takumi wanted to pull out all his hair as he thought of the guest that was coming over today.

Akira Kaede, a princess of another kingdom was coming to visit.

For about three years now, ever since seeing him in a royal gathering, Akira and her father had both taken a liking to Takumi.

They had tried to convince his grandfather many times about a marriage proposal. Every time both Takumi and his grandfather had rejected. That was the thing Takumi was grateful to his grandfather for. However this time things were different.

The King of Raven had accepted the offer in an indirect way. He hadn't exactly accepted the proposal to which Takumi was again grateful for. But rather the King had made an offer.

Akira was to stay in the castle for about a month or so. During that time if Takumi took a liking to her, the marriage would be held, if not then the king would send his deepest apologies.

Takumi didn't know what his grandfather was planning. He had assumed his grandfather would accept the proposal since Akira's kingdom was indeed wealthy. But it didn't seem to be that way. He had other plans and Takumi didn't know what they were.

Takumi heard a carriage pull up against the castle gates. He looked outside to see a feminine figure step out. But before she could even take a step forward she hit her driver and went back to the carriage. The driver rubbed his head as he said something to a maid. Two maids rolled out the carpet and finally Akira walked towards the castle.

Takumi cringed. What a spoiled brat.

There was no way in hell he was going to fall for her.

Meanwhile

Misaki walked around the garden as she held a rose in her hand. Somehow her friends back at home had managed to send a beautiful bouquet of white roses to her for her birthday. White roses were her favorite.

She sniffed the rose as she looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful day today but even so how she longed to go home.

All of a sudden she heard giggling coming from behind her. She whirled around and her eyes widened. Never had she imagined that a cold prince like Takumi would have a lover. But what was even more confusing was why her eyes stung at the sight.

The girl was beautiful. She had blond locks and the deepest blue eyes. She wore a white dress with a sweetheart neckline that revealed her cleavage a bit too much. The dress was bejeweled all over.

Takumi's eyes met Misaki's and they widened. He quickly pried Akira's arms off of him and walked towards her with Akira following behind her.

"Princess Misaki," he said as took her hand. What he did next shocked both Misaki and Akira. He kissed her hand. "This is princess Akira," he continued.

Misaki regained from her shock and bowed. "Pleasure to meet you your highness."

Misaki waited for a response. When none came she looked up to see Akira glaring at her. "I don't believe I've ever seen you before, Princess." She said the princess part with venom in her voice. "You must be low ranked if you've never been seen at the royal gatherings."

Misaki snapped at that part. She returned Akira's glare as she gave her a sweet smile. "On the contrary my kingdom falls right behind Raven. I just don't find it pleasurable to associate myself with people from other kingdoms."

Akira seemed to calm down a bit before she gave Takumi a smile and held onto his arm again. "Takumi darling why don't we get something to eat? Then you can accompany me to my bed chambers." Akira purred the second part in his ear.

Misaki cringed at her words and was about to storm off back inside the castle when Takumi grabbed her wrist.

He brushed Akira off of him as he gave her a gentle smile. He wrapped an arm around Misaki and pulled her closer to him. Misaki placed her hands on his chest as she tried to push him off but his hold on her was strong.

"Could you not say such things to me in front of my fiancee?" He asked as he gave Misaki a charming smile.

"WHAT?" Misaki and Akira chorused.

Takumi chuckled as he pulled Misaki closer. "I'm sorry love. I didn't wish to make you jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Misaki hissed. "I couldn't care less about who you keep in your bed."

Takumi raised an amused eyebrow. "Is that so? If I didn't know better I'd say you wouldn't mind me taking you to my bed." Misaki gaped at him in disbelief.

"I'm still right here you know," Akira caught Misaki's attention but Takumi ignored her.

"Please forgive me love," he said with a gentle smile. If Misaki didn't know better she'd say he was being serious.

"LET GO OF-hmph," Misaki was cut off as soon as he pressed his mouth onto hers. Misaki gasped at the contact. She immediately pushed him off, but he was persistent.

He pulled her towards him again and kissed her harder than before. Misaki saw Akira seething with rage as she stormed out of the garden.

Takumi was going to pull back as soon as Akira left but he was in deep pleasure at the moment. The more he kissed her, the more he wanted her. His hands trailed up her body and she gasped. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. The way her mouth felt against his was thrilling.

Misaki on the other hand was feeling lightheaded. She almost considered kissing him back but she was reminded of how much she hated him. Her legs eventually gave up but he caught her in time and she managed to grab onto him as she was about to fall.

She blushed at the proximity between them. He helped her stand up and she was about to yell at him, when he slipped his hand under her legs and picked her up in his arms.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed.

"If you keep screaming like that people will get the wrong idea," he said nonchalantly. She paused and looked at him.

His words from before came back to her. She didn't dare uteer a word as he walked back inside the castle. The last thing she wanted was to end up in his bed again.

"I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION," Misaki and Takumi jolted in surprise as they heard screaming come from the throne room. It was Akira's voice.

Suddenly the door opened and the King stormed out. He froze when he saw Misaki in Takumi's arms. He opened his mouth to say something but the closed it again. The king pinched the bridge of his nose.

"If you wanted to marry her you could've just told me, you worthless brat," he looked up at Takumi with anger, but the prince merely smiled as he held Misaki closer to him.

"I-it's n-nothing like that," she stuttered as she jumped off of his arms.

Takumi chuckled but his smile faded as a seething Akira approached him.

"Takumi darling," she pouted as she wrapped her arms around his. Takumi flinched and Misaki looked away in disgust. "Why did you lie to me?" Akira asked as she inched closer to his face.

Takumi paid no heed to her. His eyes were solely fixed on Misaki. His heart skipped a bit as he wondered if she might be jealous.

Takumi sighed when she shot him a glare and began to walk away. Guess not.

"Princess Akira," he looked a the girl who beamed at the mention of her name. "I do not see you as anything more than a mere acquaintance." That made Misaki stop and turn around.

Akira froze and released him. Her eyes were widened and her lips trembled. "But you always look at me with a look of longing whenever you see me," she half-whispered as she glanced at Misaki.

Takumi ran a hand through his hair. "That mistake was in your part."

Akira held up a hand to her mouth before biting back a sob. She then turned to Misaki and glared at her before running away crying.

Takumi and Misaki's eyes met. At first Misaki simply stared back at him, but the sight of Akira's tears came back to her and she glared at him. "Disgusting," she mumbled as she stormed off to her room.

The king who had been watching patiently finally burst. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He exclaimed. Takumi rolled his eyes.

"Just who do you think you would have impressed by doing this?" Gerald who had been standing there for a while now asked.

"It seems," Takumi sighed. "The one I was trying to impress was the one that I scared away."

Gerald and the king exchanged looks before Gerald spoke again. "I suggest you don't before you do."

The King and Takumi were both smart enough to know what he meant. Takumi chuckled before he gave his brother an evil smirk.

"I'm afraid it's too late brother," he used a mocking tone when he said brother. "I've already fallen for her and I intend to keep her."

Meanwhile…

Misaki had taken a detour to see how Akira was doing. She truly felt sorry for her. Takumi was definitely the most disgusting man she had ever met.

She had expected to see Akira crying and sobbing but instead when she finally found her in the corridors what she saw shocked her.

Akira was in front of a mirror talking to a soldier with a knife in her hand. Misaki hid in a corner.

"Are you going to talk? Or am I going to have to use my knife?" Akira hissed.

The man fell on his knees and begged with his hands. "No please don't hurt me Your Highness."

Akira smirked as she held the knife to his chin. "Tell me everything about that princess," she whispered.

"She came to the castle not too long ago. The kingdom plans to use her to their advantage for the war that's taking place," the man explained as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Akira thought for a moment before she continued. "What is her relationship with Takumi?"

"I do not know your highness," the man trembled. Just then Akira swiped her knife across his arm. The man screeched in pain.

"What was that again?" Akira asked with a victorious smirk.

"He has taken a liking to her," the man said while sobbing.

"Is that so," Akira smirked before she walked away from the man. The last thing she said was, "Ayuzawa will be mine."

As soon as Akira was gone Misaki ran to the man. He seemed frightened to see her. "Y-your highness," he was trembling and began to cry. Misaki held up a hand.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said. The man looked at her in shock. Miskai knelt down and cursed the chain around her wrist. She ripped up a piece from the hem of her dress and tied it around the man's arm. He looked at her in awe. "You should get it cleansed," Misaki told him. "Otherwise it'll get infected." She stood up and the man watched her leave. He soon started to cry again. Here he was committing a sin, and there she was acting as if it had nothing to do with her. He could only pray that her and Prince Takumi would find happiness.

Misaki quietly walked back to her room. She already had so much to worry about and now Akira was added to the matter. Without her magic and nay weapons how would she able to protect herself? Misaki sighed as she pushed open her bedroom door.

Little did she know that Takumi had seen the whole thing.

Takumi had been attracted her at first. When she spoke to the man, he had expected her to beat him, but her kindness shocked him. He felt guilty for misjudging her the whole time.

But now that he knew how she really was, he knew one thing for sure this time.

Takumi Royce Walker was in love with this princess.

 **There you have it. I'm pretty sure it was fairly long.**

 **I'll do my best to make the next one longer.**

 **Review. Fave. Follow.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Empty

**Chapter 10**

 **Empty**

 **Hello! My exam is next week, doesn't that just sound lovely.**

 **Yet I still decided to update since I didn't want to disappoint you guys.**

 **I'm grateful to you all for being so patient with me. Which is why after my final exam ends in the first week of December, I'll be updating at a constant pattern every week.**

 **Thank you for the support you guys have shown me.**

 **As of now this story is half-completed. Ten more chapters left until the finale.**

 **Honestly, me dear readers you all are the reason why I'm still here. Otherwise I'd have long gone. I know the chapters are short, but I promise, when my exams are over they'll get longer. Which is why I might not update this story as much throughout the month of December. My other two stories however will continue to update. So bear with me.**

 **For now enjoy~**

Love.

What a strange feeling.

What are feelings?

Why do we get so caught up with them?

In the end, aren't they all just...vexing?

Takumi ran a hand through his hair for the nth time that morning, as he watched her from the window of his office. He had admitted he had fallen in love, and now there was no way of him getting back up. His mind told him to undo this disaster, but his heart was a different story. Takumi was never one to listen to his heart, but for once he was glad that he was abiding by its rules.

It was because he was listening to his heart, he felt so alive.

It was because he was listening to his heart, that he felt so happy.

It was because he was listening to his heart, he felt the desire to live.

And it was because he was listening to his heart, he decided to confront her about his feelings.

He whirled around, facing away from his window and towards the door. His hands shook as he dared twist the doorknob, and met the atmosphere of the castle, which coincidentally grew livelier ever since Misaki confronted that servant who was nearly killed by Akira.

Speaking of the devil…As Takumi finally saw Misaki outside the garden, his smile vanished when Akira came in front of him. He frowned as he glanced at Misaki hoping she wouldn't notice. Thankfully she was busy playing with Light, but then again he wished she would see them. His heart raced at the reminder of how flustered she looked, when she saw him with Akira. It almost made him believe that he would actually have a chance with her.

Takumi felt a tug on his shirt. He swallowed a groan as he looked at Kaon. "What is it princess?" He asked her with a polite smile.

Akira beamed as she wrapped her arms around his own. "I was just waiting for you Takumi. Why don't we take a stroll around the garden?" Akira suggested as she glanced over at Misaki.

Takumi immediately knew what she was up to and brushed her arm away. "My sincerest apology," Takumi bowed his head. "But I have other matters to attend to." He looked towards Misaki and this time Akira was the one to receive the message. Takumi pain no mind to her as she glared at him. All he cared for was the beautiful princess ahead, whose laughter brought light into his dark heart.

Akira stomped her foot as she grabbed Takumi's face to look at him. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" She screeched. She pointed at Misaki who is snow looking at them. "Sure she's powerful," Akira continued. "But so am I. Even so compared to me, she's not the least bit pretty nor desiring. If you were to strip down both of us, I guarantee you every man would come to me and not her. So why is it that you choose her over me. What does she have that I don't?"

This whole time Takumi had been watching Misaki watch them. Finally their eyes met, but she quickly looked away as color rose to her cheeks. "That," he said to himself, loud enough for Miskai to hear.

Akira looked at him confused before she let go of his face. "That?" She repeated. "What's 'that'?"

Takumi finally met Akira's gaze. "No matter how much you try to make me fall for you with your charms princess," Takumi explained as he smiled at Misaki, whose eyes softened by every second. "You will never succeed because you simply do not have the kind heart that Princess Misaki has. You are not the least bit gentle nor generous. You force others to meet your demands. You may be of high ranked, but even so that's all the more reason to stay away from you." He gave her a cold glare now. "You want me to for my wealth and status. Not to be arrogant, but my looks are what you desire. If I were a simple man you wouldn't dare to look my way. You would never love me for me. But I suppose Princess Misaki is an exception for high status women, who look at people for what's inside, rather than the outside." Takumi finally stopped. His eyes were locked with the amber ones and he would give anything to stare at them for the rest of his life.

Akira grunted. She clenched her fists tight as she stomped her foot again. "I'm kind," she argued. "Everyone loves me."

Takumi gave her a look so cold, he swore he saw her ghost fly out from her body. "Oh?" He took a step closer to her. "Is that why you threatened to kill that servant the other day?" Akira froze as she gulped. She tried to speak but Takumi stopped her with a hand. "While you walked away from that bleeding man, do you know what princess Misaki did?" Out of the corner of his eyes Takumi saw Misaki's eyes widen as she clamped a hand over her mouth in shock. "She tried to help me. She should have been upset at him for giving out sensible information about him, but instead she chose to be kind. Something you would never be capable of." With that Akira began to cry as she ran away from him pushing past maids and servants.

Takumi finally sighed as he walked towards where his love was. Who immediately got up with Licht in her hands. She turned away from him and was about to leave had he not grabbed her wrist. Misaki narrowed her eyes at him in response. "Come now," Takumi chided. "Is that really how you treat me, after I go on complimenting you?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Had you not made her cry, I might have changed my view on you."

Takumi arched his eyebrow. "And what might your views on me be?" He was amused by the way she spoke. It made him more attracted to her.

"Cold hearted bastard," was her response. Takumi was taken aback, and his expression must've been priceless because she found herself laughing. Takumi loved the sound of her laugh, but even so why should she get to have fun with him. He could very well do the same, and this day was perfect.

"Yes, but I suppose even bastards should be able to celebrate their birthdays," he suppresses a smile as she stopped laughing and stood flabbergasted. "Such a pity that people choose to make fun of me on this special day. I might not be legitimate, but I'm human too." Takumi shrugged. "And here I thought you were kind. I suppose you're really no better than Akira." With that he turned around and pretended to be hurt, knowing she would give in eventually.

Takumi's heart skipped a beat at last, as he felt her touch him for the first time. She tugged on his arm so he would look at her. When he did, he held back every urge to kiss her right there and then. "I'm sorry," she said bowing her head. "I did not mean to be so rude to you. And my comment wasn't linked to your background in anyway. It was just a common expression."

"For me it is not an expression," he teased her while pouting. But thankfully she didn't pick up the teasing. "It really hurts me to hear such cold things. In fact it's offensive to lots of people."

"I truly am sorry," Misaki said with a frown. Takumi hearing the tone of her voice turned around with a smile. She eyed him especially as she stepped back two steps. "What?"

"I don't believe you," he said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him. She crashed against his chest as she looked up at him. "But if you're really sorry, you won't mind accompanying me around town." She looked shocked. She tried to push him off, but instead he just pulled her closer and inched closer to her face. "Or could it be that I had been wrong about you?" With that she pushed him off at such great speed he had to catch himself from falling.

"As if," Misaki crossed her arms as she look at him challenging. "I will accompany you, so as long as you promise not to do anything perverted to me."

Takumi held up his hands in defense. "I promise," he gave her a cunning yet gentle smile. He swore he almost saw her smile back at him, before she rolled her eyes and stomped away from him.

"Let's go," she ordered him before she headed towards the gates. The chains around her wrists clinked as she walked. Takumi immediately pulled her.

"I know you're eager," she was about to protest but Takumi pressed a finger to her lips. "But there's one last thing I need to do," he whispered as the distance between them grew smaller.

She backed away and closed her eyes tightly, as if he would jump her. But her shoulders relaxed when the weight from her neck, and wrists were lifted. She opened her eyes and gasp. The chains were unlocked by him. Takumi smiled as he held up the keys.

"W-wh-why? A-are y-you s-s-se-rious?" She stuttered. Takumi smiled as he brushed a strand of her behind her ears.

"I have faith you won't run away until you figure out why we plan to attack your uncle?" He said casually. Her expression dropped a little.

"Oh," was all she said dejectedly. It was as if she had expected a different answer. She began to walk again when he pulled her back. She raised an eyebrow. "What now?" She asked.

Takumi snapped his fingers and two maids appeared. Sakura and Shizuko. They grabbed Misaki's arms and she looked at him questionably.

"Better get dressed for the equation," he smirked as he eyed her outfit. Personally he loved how much of her skin was exposed, but he felt possessive when the thought of other men gazing at her the way he did hit him. He gestured for them to proceed.

Minutes later…

Takumi looked at his wristwatch anxiously as he stood next to the carriage by the gates. But when he looked up his heart stopped. Stunning...no beautiful...no gorgeous...he just couldn't find the right word. Misaki Reina Ayuzawa was like her own piece of work. Much more beautiful than her own pieces.

The sleeveless midnight blue dress revealed her beautiful curves. It had a sweetheart neckline that revealed her collarbone, however a piece of the cloth was draped around her neck. It went a bit below her knees and ended right where the laces of her shoe ended. Yes she was indeed a goddess.

He smiled as he extended out his hand to her. She looked dhesi tenet and blood crept up to her cheeks. Takumi chuckled to himself. "I won't bite," he said. Her hands shook as she slipped it into his. He helped her up the carriage and sat down opposite from her. She looked amazed at the sight outside the window, but what amazed him more was how beautiful she looked.

He smiled as he looked forwards to what was going to be his best birthday so far.

Later…

Takumi extended out his hand to Misaki, while she stepped out from the carriage.

He had the town square reserved for them today. The shops were all open, but he had all other civilians cleared out. Today it was just her and him. Misaki must've sensed something was going on before she started to look around. She glared at him suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

Takumi chuckled before he interlaced their fingers as if it was natural. She flushed as he lead her deeper into town. He brought her into a small jewelry shop.

"Why are we here?" she asked as she touched a dangly necklace. "Don't tell me you like women's jewelry," she eyed him.

Takumi smirked as he spun a finger around. "See something you like?"

"Why?" She inquired confused. Again Takumi was surprised at how oblivious she could be. So he decided to tease her.

"Just looking for something that would satisfy princess Akira," he remarked. He immediately laughed when she saw her dejected face.

"What's so funny?" She asked but then looked away. "Never mind. I don't care." She crossed her arms and walked away from him. "If you wanted to buy a present for her than I don't see the point of bringing me along."

Takumi chuckled as he held her wrist and pushed her towards a collection of jewelry. The shopkeeper stood at a corner frightened by their conversation.

"Technically," he said. "There was a need to bring you along. I don't know much about jewelry. Since you're a woman, I thought you'd know better than me."

Misaki sighed. "I really don't know much about fashion."

Takumi smirked at her answer. He didn't expect anything different from her. He walked over to a corner of the store and picked up the most expensive collection. He set it on the table and showed them to her. Misaki gasped as she looked up the prices. "Three hundred rupees for this ring," she asked picking up a small silver ring with a small stone on it. "That's ridiculous." Takumi chuckled at her reaction. He was doing that a lot today.

Takumi picked up a random necklace. "Which necklace do you like the best?" He asked her. She looked up at him hesitantly before picking up an expensive gold necklace. "You're so easy to read Misaki," he told himself. She obviously thought this necklace was going to be for Akira, so she picked one that Akira would like. "Which one do you dislike the most?" He asked. She looked at him puzzled. "Which one looks unpleasant for Akira but satisfying for anyone else?" He translated.

Misaki thought for a moment before her hands aired over the collection. It stopped on top of a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant. "This one," she said.

Takumi knew what necklace to get her now. "Now pick a ring," he ordered.

Misaki looked at him dejectedly again. "Are you going to propose to Akira?" She asked.

"What would you like to know?" He teased. Misaki humphed and picked a heavy gold ring, with a huge diamond on it. "Now pick one that you don't like."

Misaki sighed. "I don't see the point of this." She started to think again. She roamed her hands above a bunch of rings before she finally picked one out. It was a simple silver ring. "Pick another one," he said taking away the ring from her. She picked another silver ring with a small diamond on it. "One last one" Takumi said as he beamed at her. Misaki groaned but chose the last ring that brought Joy to Takumi. It was a simple silver ring, with small emerald stones all around it. Takumi smiled at the ring. It was almost as if she had been thinking of him when she picked it. He separated the ones that Misaki picked, and the ones that she picked for Akira. "Why don't you go wait outside? I'll join you when I'm done paying."

Misaki arched an eyebrow. "You trust me that much?" She asked. Takumi nodded.

"Not like you can go anywhere," He pointed outside. It was then that she noticed the guards stationed around the townsquare. Misaki glared at him before leaving. Takumi immediately pushed Akira's jewelry away after Misaki left and handed the ones that she "dislike" to the shopkeeper. "How much are these?" He asked.

The shopkeeper did some calculations before passing the young prince a sheet. "About 200 rubies, 300 amethysts, and 600 emeralds your highness," the shopkeeper said with a smile. He was an old man and was rather short. Takumi had to bend down to listen to him. The man handed Takumi the jewelry case. "She must be very special to you young Master," the man mused. Takumi could only smile in return.

Takumi left the shop with a smile, but entered the streets with a frown. Misaki...was nowhere to be found. He immediately panicked and ran around to look for her. He approached the guards but they all seemed at a daze. They replied that she hadn't left the area but she was still around there. But Takumi knew better than that. She could fly, so what if she had flown away. He ran a hand through his hair as he sat down near the fountain. No. He had to trust her. Isn't that how love comes to be. Through trust and caring. He had to believe in her. His love was true so she would come back. That's what happened in books right? So why...couldn't he find her?

It was then that Takumi heard laughter It was just like Misaki's but where was she. He followed the sound and was met with a beautiful sight. There she stood surrounded by children. She was spinning her hands around and it made a light sphere that exploded and shined on the children's faces. They giggled and Miskai did too. A little girl tugged on Misaki's arm and Misaki bent down. The girl kissed her cheek. Misaki smiled and before he knew it Takumi was smiling too. It was then that he felt a sudden faint in his head. His mind went a bit blurry and he started to see visions and they were strange.

Blood...no white dress...lily's...a girl with blond hair, and a boy with raven hair...Takumi gasped. Could that have been his visions of Misaki and him? But was this due to fate, or was it just Takumi's mind playing tricks on him? Takumi shook his head. They say it's not a good thing to get your hopes up.

Misaki's eyes met Takumi's eyes and she immediately got up. She was about to speak but Takumi interrupted her by gathering her in his arms. She must've been surprised because she immediately froze. His grip on her got tighter because he was joyous to see that she wasn't pushing him back. Instead she placed her hands on his chest, and buried her face there. Almost as if she wanted to be there.

"Misaki. Misaki. Misaki," Takumi kept on chanting. "I thought you left me." He stroked her hair as she couldn't help but kiss her forehead.

"I'm not leaving," she whispered. Takumi smiled. "I still have a mission here," Takumi frowned hearing that. What was he hoping for? To hear that she was going to stay with him forever. Of course not. She had more important people in her life than him. But for now he wanted to believe that she was his alone.

He pulled back and held Misaki's free hand as she used the other one to wave good-bye to the children. "Do you like children?" Takumi asked her. She was surprised by his question but regardless nodded. "Would you like to have any?" He asked with a teasing smile.

"With who exactly?" She scoffed.

"Hmm," Takumi tapped his chin as if he was thinking. "How about me?" The mused. Misaki blushed profusely as she let go of his hand.

"You pervert," she screeched. But before she could run away Taumi grabbed her by the waist and swept her off her feet. She gasped while he pulled her closer.

"Let's go have dinner," he told her. Misaki looked up at the sky. She must not have realized that it was already evening and the sun was beginning to set. She had to be enjoying herself for that matter than right? Takumi walked towards the forest that he had first brought her too. Misaki gasped again.

There was table in the middle, with candles surrounding it. There were rose petals on a river shaped into a heart. Takumi set Misaki down in front of a chair. He pulled the chair out, and pushed it in once she was seated. He sat down opposite to her but noticed her uncomfortableness he decided to sit down next to her instead. Hopefully not looking at him straight would ease her a bit. He served food onto the table while she stared at him. "Like what you see?" He asked.

She blushed and looked away towards the river. Her gaze softened a bit at the sight of the heart.

There wasn't much conversation between them, so Takumi decided to break the silence between them by taking out the jewelry case.

Takumi looked at it under the table while Misaki's attention was somewhere else. He took out the necklace she had chosen, and held it in front of her face. Shock was written all over her face as she looked at him with an awestruck expression. "For you," Takumi said smiling. He leaned closer and locked it around her neck. When he pulled back her face was the reddest he had seen. He pecked her on the forehead but she didn't protest the slightest.

"Ne," she said finally. "Aren't I suppose to get you something?" She asked. Takumi was really amused now.

"You would get me something even though we're enemies?" He asked her.

Misaki sighed. "It's the least I could do, since you unshackle the chains from me," she rubbed her wrists slightly. "They really hurt."

Takumi frowned upon hearing that. "You should've told me that love."

Misaki frowned at him. "Why should I? You wouldn't have cared."

Takumi placed his jaw on his hand as he leaned against the table. "How harsh? Is that how you treat the birthday boy? You didn't even wish me yet." Takumi pouted.

Misaki looked down at her lap. "H-h-happy b-b-birthday-day," she said.

Takumi rolled his eyes. "Can't you do something more meaningful than that?" He asked.

Misaki thought for a moment. "Like what?" She inquired.

Takumi leaned in closer to her. "How about a kiss?" He asked. With that he kissed her cheek just the slightest. He was going to kiss her on the lips, but seeing how she was biting her lips, he knew he'd lose control. "This would do for now," he said patting her on the head, his own cheeks turning red. But just then he felt a tug on his wrist. He turned around and sat back down. "Misaki?" He tried to look at her face but when was close enough she looked up at him, and pulled him towards her by the collar. The next thing he knew was that their lips had collided.

She brushed her lips against his softly for a brief second before pulling away. But Takumi had other plans. He pulled her towards him so hard that she ended up straddling his lap. She gasped and Takumi took the opportunity to collide their mouths together. His tongue immediately slipped in. He kissed her forcefully and passionately. But he was thrilled to realize that she was kissing him back. Her tongue shyly met his, as he continued to explore the caverns of her mouth. She cupped his cheek before digging her fingers into his blond locks. She was kissing him back with the same fervor and passion and it made his heart flutter. When she gripped his shirt tightly Takumi pulled back to let her breathe. But he didn't stop however. Instead he placed open mouth kisses starting from her jaw, to her neck, to her collarbone, then to her neck. He sucked the soft area of her neck. Her moan brought an adrenaline rush to him and he couldn't help but bite the are. When she pulled his hair because of the pain he immediately looked back up at her. His eyes half-lidded just like hers. He was hungry. But not for food rather for her. His hands roamed all over her and rested on the zip of her dress. He pulled it down just the slightest and touched the skin underneath. She gasped as he slipped a hand inside the hem of her dress and trailed up to her mid thigh. He brought their mouths together again, until something broke them apart. The sprinklers in the forest turned on and covered them both with water. But instead of being annoyed the two laughed. He is happy to see her laughing with him. He kissed her forehead as she got up and set he down. She walked backwards as he showered her face with kisses, while her hands held his face and hair.

Once they were away from the sprinklers they broke apart, still laughing though.

This time Misaki interlaced their fingers and Takumi could just slide down a rainbow. He brought her closer to him. It was at that moment that she started to blush again and distant herself from him.

"What's wrong?" He asked her worriedly as she slipped away from him.

"What do you mean?" She asked coldly. "You wanted a kiss and that's why I gave you."

Takumi pulled her closer and looked at her sincerely. "What if I wanted more than that?" He asked.

"W-what do you mean?" She asked.

Takumi leaned in closer. "I want you," he whispered. He kissed her jaw just the slightest. "Your soul," he kissed her neck. "You're mine," he kissed her collarbone bending lower. "Your body," he murmured the last one against her skin. Misaki jerked away from him and slapped him.

"How dare you say such things to me?" She screeched as Takumi remained frozen. "I would never give myself over to someone who doesn't love me the slightest, or is incapable of doing so." Takumi was shocked at this.

"You don't think I can love you?" He asked. She must've sensed the sadness in his voice because she chose to ignore him from that point. She quietly made her way into the carriage and Takumi had no choice but to follow her in.

The ride back was silent. Takumi eventually got sick of just staring at her fidgeting and decided to break the silence. "Has it ever occurred to you that I can learn to love you no matter how much we hated each other at first?" When she didn't respond, Takumi chose to remain silent and stared out the window opposite to hers.

Without a word she brushed her dress just the slightest and stepped out of the carriage. Takumi was going to follow her but his grandfather had to get in the way of it all. Butlers and maids all came rushing in at their arrival and dropped to their knees. "Happy birthday Prince Takumi," they all chorused. Akira appeared from behind them and glared at Misaki before smiling sweetly at Takumi. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Misaki looked away from them, as the King approached her.

"Misaki," the old geezer mused. "I'm glad to see you're back," he mused. Misaki bowed her head . It was than that the king noticed the change in her appearance. Takumi;s grandfather looked at him. "You unlocked her?" He asked amused.

Takumi shrugged. "I gave her a day of freedom," he explained. Misaki flinched at that and Takumi could've sworn her expression saddened.

The king cleared his throat before clapping his hand. The doors behind him suddenly started to open. This startled both Misaki and Takumi. There was someone standing between the doors. A fairly tall man with brown hair and eyes. He had a slight scar on his cheek. Misaki gasped as she clamped a hand over her mouth. "What's going on dear?" Akira asked as she tugged on his arm. He paid no mind to her. His eyes were always for Misaki, who seemed afraid at the moment. Did she know that man?

The man's eyes twinkled at the sight of Misaki. His eyes widened just the slightest at the sight of her before he started to walk towards her. "I never thought I'd see you again," he spoke as he got closer to her. "At last I've found you," he whispered as he brushed his hand against her cheek. Takumi wanted to slice him down that very moment. But he wanted to kill him when he brought her into his arms. "I missed you my love." Takumi was beyond dumbfounded. And what hurt him was how Misaki didn't push him off of her. Instead she stood there with her eyes closed. Asif she was taking in his warmth.

"I missed you too Hinata," she whispered. Jealousy coursed through Takumi, when he heard her whisper his name with such affection. Who was this guy anyway?

Hinata pulled back and cupped Misaki's face in his hands. "Of course you did," he said arrogantly as she glanced at Takumi. He brought her close to him and his eyes were locked with Takumi's from that moment. "After all...I'm your fiance."

 **Dun. Dun. Dun. Bet you guys didn't see that coming.**

 **Haha! I think this was fairly long for the most part.**

 **Hope you guys had fun reading as much as I had fun writing.**

 **Review. Fave. Follow.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Elope

**Chapter 11**

 **Elope**

 **I'm back. My exam results came, and my result was a lot more than I expected it to be.**

 **Thank you to everyone who wished me a very good luck, because I think it was your wishes that made this all happen for me.**

 **I introduced Hinata last chapter. I had this really good idea on the bus the other day about how to write this chapter but I forgot it. Don't you just love those moments. Anyway I think I came pretty close to how I wanted to write this chapter. It's probably not as exciting as what I had in mind. But it's pretty close I think.**

 **Enjoy~**

Takumi gripped the railing tightly as he looked at the sight below him.

Hinata stood across from Misaki as they spoke. But what bothered Takumi more than how close he stood to her, was how Misaki's cheeks kept on turning redder by the second.

Fiancee his ass?

What could she possibly see in that insignificant being?

Takumi huffed to himself before he left the balcony with a cold expression on his face.

Meanwhile…

Misaki blushed as Hinata spoke to her in a low voice. It wasn't the volume of his voice that bothered her, it was how he spoke to her. Hinata was known to be a notorious womanizer, who her uncle had chosen for her since they were childhood friends. Well at least that's what he told her. Misaki knew it was because of their strong military that could have helped them in their war against Raven Kingdom.

Hinata reached out a hand to her but Misaki stepped away from him.

Just one touch from him reminded her of the things he tried to do her not so long ago.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered coming closer to her. But Misaki only stepped further away from him.

Hinata eventually grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to him. Misaki didn't dare struggle against him, because that's how that horrible night had started. Hinata inched closer to her face as he lifted it with her chin. "Didn't you miss me?" He asked. Misaki gulped.

Hinata leaned in closer until they were sharing the same breath. His lips slightly brushed against hers, but that was when Misaki felt herself being pulled back. She was more than startled to collide against Takumi's chest, who wore an expression she couldn't exactly read. Hinata glowered at Takumi and Misaki could swear she was seeing illusions of dogs behind each one of them. Even though she wouldn't admit it, she was thankful to Takumi for once.

Takumi cleared his throat politely. He let go of Misaki but still kept her close to him. "Prince Hinata," he began. "It's getting pretty late, I believe you should probably rest."

Hinata arched an eyebrow. "Why? So you can sleep with my fiancee?"

Misaki clamped a hand to her mouth. How could he accuse her of such things?

It was Takumi's turn to arch an eyebrow. "You claim to be her fiance, yet you think so low of her."

Hinata clenched his fist and was about to speak again but Takumi cut him off. "Just admit it. You're after here wealth, and not her."

Hinata stomped up to Takumi and pulled Misaki away from him. "I'll have you know that Misaki and I have been in love ever since we were children. Isn't that right Misaki?" He smiled at her for support but was dumbfounded to see her staring at Takumi.

"Misaki!" He snapped. Misaki flinched upon hearing that and looked away. "Something wrong darling?" Although he was smiling Misaki could see the fury in his eyes.

Misaki shook her head. Not wanting to making him any angrier she wrapped her arm around his and gave him a sweet smile. "Everything's fine. Why don't we head back to you chambers now?" She asked with a dopey look in her eyes. She could sense Takumi's aura getting darker, but what could she possibly do at the moment. Hinata however seemed satisfied with her and trailed behind her inside the castle. He glanced at Takumi behind him before giving him a victorious smile.

Misaki only hoped that the silent war the two princes had declared, wouldn't end with bloodshed.

Later…

Misaki felt proud of herself for being able to escape from Hinata's room without annoying him. Of course he had asked her to sleep with him, but Misaki used their visit as an excuse. Since they were at someone else's castle, as merely an engaged couple, this sort of thing was inappropriate.

But thanks to her bad luck, as soon as she walked into the room, the door slammed behind her, she was trapped between it and Takumi. He caged her between his arms and glowered down at her. Misaki couldn't help but shrink away from him. She closed her eyes when she felt him get closer to her face.

What she expected was for his lips to brush against hers, but what she didn't expect was for him to clasp something around her neck and arms. Misaki looked at him in disbelief. He had chained her up again! The nerve of this man!

She was ready to scream at him, but he cut her off. "I only took them off temporarily. This is the perfect time to take these chains off, since you are more likely to elope with him at night."

"I wasn't going to elope with him," she retorted. Takumi arched an eyebrow. "Not until I find out why it is that you wish to ruin my uncle. Besides that would be close to committing suicide," she muttered under her breath, as she walked past him.

Takumi winced as he whirled around to face her. "But isn't he your fiancee?" He questioned. Hope rising in his heart by the second.

Misaki shrugged as she walked over to the balcony. "Only by name," she informed. She sighed to herself. "Truth be told, I don't see him as anything more than a friend."

Takumi walked over to her and looked below at the water fountain. The moonlight made the water shine, giving it an enhancing reflecting beauty. "You're not impressed by his status?" Takumi asked.

Misaki scoffed slightly. "I prefer a common loyal man, over a disloyal noble man any day."

Takumi eyed her as she started to head off towards the chambers. "What if you could get a man that was noble and loyal?" Misaki stopped in her tracks and looked at him warily. "Does that sort of man even exist?" As if answering her own question she stroked her chin. "Tora-san is an exception I suppose. Your brother doesn't seem like someone who holds interest in such things at all. I suppose a few do, but they're very hard to find aren't they?"

"What about me?" Takumi blurted out.

Misaki quirked an eyebrow. "What about you?"

"What sort of man do you think I am?" He asked as he walked closer to her. She backed away from him blushing at his words.

"H-how should I know?" She asked as she felt herself sitting on the bed. "Why are you asking me this?"

Takumi smiled as he bent down slightly to meet her eyes. She kept on averting them though.

"Because," he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You're the first person that I have opened myself up to so easily," Misaki searched his eyes for any signs of mockery. But when she found none, her heart leapt with joy. She let her eyes close as he leaned closer and closed the distance between them. She felt herself falling back onto the bed as he deepened the kiss, and she didn't know why she didn't care. His hot lips trailed down from her jaw to her neck. They lingered there for a while before he began to suck and bite on the skin. Misaki moaned slightly at the contact. His hands trailed up her thigh slightly and went higher and higher…

Slam!

Takumi and Misaki jolted up onto the bed upon hearing the sound. They were so distracted by what they were doing, they hadn't heard the sounds coming from outside.

Hinta glowered at Takumi but Misaki shrunk away at the look he gave her.

Takumi was about to march up to Hinata and demand what was going on, but that's when he felt a shock of electricity course through him. Hinata had thrown something at him that sent full load of shock through his body. Takumi fell to the ground as he groaned at the pain. Misaki gasped and knelt down next to him. "Takumi," but before she could inspect him properly, Hinata grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the balcony. "Let go! What are you doing?" She tried to pry Hinata's arm off of hers but it was no use. Hinata stood next to the railing and finally turned to look at her. "We're getting you out of here," he simply said. Misaki's eyes widened hearing that and she immediately yanked her hand back.

"I'm not going anywhere until I find out the truth," she declared.

Hinata rolled his eyes at her. "You can find that out from somewhere else," he said and was about to grab her again when she stepped back.

"No!" Misaki rushed towards Takumi.

"I know the truth," Misaki stopped in her tracks upon hearing this.

"What?" she whispered.

"I know the truth," he muttered looking away from her. Misaki searched his face for any signs of dishonesty, but no matter how much she wanted to she couldn't find any. She turned around to look at Takumi who was looking at her painfully. His eyes seemed to be begging her to stay. She felt herself moving towards him but stopped again when Akira walked into the room.

"Takumi!" She shrieked. Akira knelt down next to Takumi and cradled her head onto his lap. It hurt Misaki to see him in her arms. But what hurt her more was the soft look Takumi had given her and how he showed no sign of resistance. Their eyes met and Misaki knew her answer. She would only hurt him.

Misaki extended out her hand to Hinata and together they leapt into the night sky.

Before she left she could've sworn she heard a faint no.

 **Short I know. But I wasn't sure how to make it longer.**

 **Review. Fave. Follow.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Trust

**Chapter 12**

 **Trust**

 **Hello all! Finally the weekend! I know I should be excited but my exam result comes out in literally a week! A week! I'm not looking forward to that.**

 **For now I'll live with what I have.**

 **Last chapter was pretty shocking, huh?**

 **But I'm fairly certain you guys enjoyed it as much as I did.**

 **BTW why are Thai music videos mostly about a guy cheating on a girl, or a guy treating a girl poorly? No offense intended to anyone who's Thai, but I just have a question. Is that like a popular theme or something? In fact a lot of Thai drama scenes I have scene include a guy hating a girl at first, treating her miserably then falling in love with her, while trying to make her feel the same. I think I've cried after watching this one Thai mv. Seriously I feel inspired to write a new maid sama fanfic.**

 **Right after I finish the three I'm currently working on.**

 **For now enjoy this chapter~**

M _isaki extended out her hand to Hinata and together they leapt into the night sky._

 _Before she left she could've sworn she heard a faint no._

Misaki stared out the carriage window helplessly.

No matter how much she had tried to tell herself that what happened to Takumi wasn't herself, the more she realized it was. But the question was why did she feel the guilt in the first place. She hated him did she not?

Of course she did. He had kidnapped her; taken her from her family and friends; accused her uncle of an unforgivable crime; treated her with no respect; and had the audacity to be in another woman's arm in front of her. But then again…

He could have hurt her physically if he wished to but her didn't. He could have kept her caged in the castle forever but allowed her to roam freely in the gardens; he could have kept her in the suffocating dresses but instead allowed her to wear her cultural clothing; he could have let her birthday slide but had allowed her pet to be with her, even if it was for just a day. But most importantly he could have forced her to be affectionate with him like Hinata, but instead he let her give into him on her own.

Misaki looked to her right at the thought of the said man. Hinata was sitting next to her quietly as he spoke to his general sitting across from them. He had an arm wrapped around her waist but she knew if she spoke she would be in trouble. But it wasn't the abuse she was afraid of. It was the fact that he might choose to not tell her anything if she ignored him. But then again she was afraid physically. For all she knew he could ask her to sleep with him in exchange of the information.

So she remained quiet as she tried not to tremble at his hand brushing up and down her bare arm and gradually making their way down her dress and slip under the hem of her dress.

Finally the carriage came to a halt. The general stepped out first and Hinata followed a suit. Unlike Takumi he didn't even bother holding out a hand. Misaki nearly tripped in the process and wishe she had because she ended up stumbling into Hinata who glared at her in return. There was no sign of love in his eyes. Just mere aggravation.

Misaki looked down as she mutter a low, "S-sorry."

Hinata grabbed her chin and lifted it up to make her look him in the eye. "What was that sweetheart?"

"Sorry My Lord," Misaki said with a sweet smile.

Hinata grinned as he pulled her towards him by her waist. "Much better darling," he kissed her on the forehead and Misaki fought the urge to wipe it off.

As they turned away from the carriage Misaki almost cursed out loud as she saw what was in front of them.

It was an inn, and undoubtedly Hinata would make her stay in the same room as him.

Misaki silently grumbled under her breath as Hinata led them both inside.

While Hinata spoke...or rather seduced the girl at the counter as he booked them a room, Misaki looked out the window. It was like from even so far away she could see the Raven Castle. She lifted up her arm slightly to reach out to the green plant by the window. The shade reminded her of a certain pair of emerald eyes. She hadn't even realized when she felt an ache in her chest. It was then that she noticed the chains around her. Misaki cursed herself again. Without her magic and weapons she was useless. She could use her combat skills but Hinata had always been a better fighter than her.

Misaki nearly sighed as Hinata approached her and pulled her up. "Come my dear," he grinned seductively. "Our chamber awaits us." Misaki didn't bother arguing since she knew it would be useless.

So she let him lead her into the room and close the door behind them. Misaki faced the window as he removed his shirt, and tossed it onto the chair. But before she knew it he had spun her around and had buried his face into the crook of her neck. Misaki gripped his arms as he kissed her there. She tried to push him off but instead she was the one being pushed down. He pinned her onto the bed and hovered over her. "Stop," she whispered but he paid no mind to her. He bent down to kiss her but she turned her face away from him. He glared at her and for the first time that day she returned that look.

"You promised you would tell me why Raven is after my uncle," she reminded him.

He chuckled to himself and got up as he sat at the edge of the bed. "I did no such thing," he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. "I said I knew what the secret is but I never said I would tell you."

Misaki's eyes widened and she pushed him off of her. "What?" She exclaimed. She stood in front of him and he shook his head. "Oh my dear Misaki," Hinata mused to himself. "You're deadly cleaver but it's incredible how naive you can be at times." He reached out to her again but Misaki pushed his hand away. Her long chains colliding with his knuckle in the process. He groaned in pain but Misaki couldn't care less. She was too infuriated with him.

"You dumb bitch!" Hinta roared as he marched towards her. He grabbed her by the head and pulled her towards him but Misaki slapped him hard. He grabbed her again and practically threw her into the bed. Misaki tried to get up but Hinata pinned her hands above her head. "Stay still would you?" He growled as he bent down but Misaki only kicked his foot. He groaned again.

Hinata grumbled under his breath as Misaki stood up again. "Do you honestly believe I'd sleep with you after how you tricked me?

Hinata rolled his eyes and closed them as he laid back down on the bed. He didn't even give a damn.

"Fine if you must know," he said under his breath. Misaki remained shock until he began to speak again.

"Your uncle has done an unforgivable crime and only Raven knows of it," Hinata explained nonchalantly. "It is the very reason why King Richard believes her is not worthy of the crime and therefore he wishes to remove him from power."

"And what crime could make Richard hate him so deeply?" Misaki asked.

Hinata then grinned and looked at Misaki. "He's a murderer," he said.

Misaki gasped and clamped a hand to her mouth. "H-how could you accuse him of such things?" She asked with fury.

"It's true," Hinata then stood up and began to walk towards her. With each step he took froward Misaki took one back. "Don't you want to know who it was that he murdered?" He asked when she was trapped between him and the door.

Misaki dared to meet his eyes. "Who?"

Hinata tucked a strand of hair behind her ears and smiled. "Why, your parents of course!"

With that Misaki sank to her knees.

It wasn't possible.

He wouldn't.

Why would he?

If he killed her parents why not her and her sister?

Why would he need to?

She wanted to ask Hinata but he only lifted her up from the ground and deposited her onto the bed again. Misaki tried to push him off as he nuzzled her neck. "Stop," she whispered. She could feel him smile into her neck.

"But I gave you what I wanted," he remarked. "Won't you do the same for me?"

Misaki kicked him again and tried to get away from the bed, but he pulled her dress and ripped one side of it. Misaki's shoulder and waist were completely exposed. So was a slight part of her chest but not enough to be ashamed of.

"Wow!" Hinata grinned hungrily. "It almost takes away the pain," he hissed as he tried to approach her.

With one swift move Misaki grabbed the bottle of wine and smashed it against the wall. She pointed the sharp edges towards Hinata who froze all of a sudden.

"Don't come near me," she trembled as she spoke.

Hinata composed himself and began to speak again. "But don't you want to know why he killed your parents?" Misaki shook her head. "What? Do you plan to find it out on her own?" Hinata then began to laugh. "From who? That bastard of a prince?" His smiled grew wider as he saw the tears stream down her face. "Do you think he'll even want you considering what you did to his kingdom? To him?" Hinata stepped towards her again. "He despises you. He'll never tell you anything."

And just as he was an inch away from her something inside Misaki snapped. She hit his arm with the bottle. Hinata groaned and kneeled on the ground as blood dripped down his arm. He glared up at her was surprised to see her smiling. "I don't care," she whispered.

"What?" Hinata asked under his breath. Misaki looked away from him for just a moment.

"I'm not going to go back to him for answers. I'll go back to him to apologize for what I've done. I don't wish to hurt him, because he's never done that to me like you did. Unlike you he doesn't want me for my looks and wealth. He wants me for me. Do you know why? It;s because he loves me…"Misaki whispered as she realized how sweet it sounded. She drew in a breath and released it to herself. "And I love him," she told herself out loud at last.

She met Hinata's eyes. "I-" he began to speak but Miskai cut him off and three the wine bottle at him. It collided with his head and Misaki drew out a breath of relief as she saw blood drip down his head.

"I don't care what you have to say," she told to no one in particular as she opened the door. "I'm going to him no matter what."

Misaki looked around to see the guards all asleep. Like master, like servants.

With one last look at the inn behind her Misaki escaped into the night sky.

At Raven Castle…

Misaki was surprised to realize it took her only an hour to get back to the Raven grounds. But then again Hinata's horses were indeed very slow.

The guards froze at the sight of her. One of them tried to approach her but a voice stopped them.

"Halt," Torah commanded. Never had Misaki been so relieved to see him. Chiyo stood next to him and wore an unreadable expression.

"What do you want?" Tora scowled at her. Misaki was taken aback by his coldness. Regardless she remained calm. "I wish to see Takumi," she whispered under her breath.

Chiyo arched an eyebrow. "Why? So you can hurt him further?" She glared at her.

Misaki returned her glare. "If I wanted to hurt him intentionally, I would have done so long ago." She brushed past Chiyo who grabbed her by the arm.

"You can not enter," the said girl mused.

Misaki arched an eyebrow. "You dare speak to me that way." Chiyo and Misaki engaged in a staring contest until Tora cleared his throat. He pried Chiyo's arm away from Misaki's, who glared at her fiancee. "What-" Tora cut her off before waving Misaki inside with a smile. Had it been under normal circumstances Misaki would have done the same. But now was not the same time.

Misaki entered the throne room and was greeted by the Royal Council. They all stood up at the sight of her and drew in breaths of their own. Murmurs and whispers began.

"Silence!" Gerard exclaimed. He glared at Misaki. "What do you-"

"Where is Takumi?" Misaki asked with determination.

Her eyes met Richard's who instead of being angry with her only seemed amused. "I knew you'd come back." Misaki's eyes widened at that. "He's in his room."

Recovering from her shock Misaki proceeded to see Takumi. On her way she paused in front of a mirror. Her hair was ruffled and she hadn't seen the blood drip down her neck. It was undoubtedly a result of Hinata's biting. Her clothes made it fairly obvious that she was attacked. But much like the night all those years ago, Hinata failed once more.

Misaki inhaled at the door in front of her. She pushed it open optimistically and froze.

Takumi laid in bed. But he wasn't alone.

Akira laid next to him.

She was sweet talking with him and he was listening to her intently. Misaki clenched her fists when she saw him shirtless.

They both sat up when they saw her.

"What are you doing here?" Akira scowled at her.

Misaki looked away hurt. "I knew you were a whore but not to this content," Akira was about to speak again but Takumi cut her off.

"Have you not had enough of hurting me?" Takumi asked glaring at her. He sounded like he hated her but Misaki knew better.

"I never intended to," she muttered softly.

Takumi chuckled darkly. "If I didn't know better I'd say you're here because you're done with that fiancee of yours. What? Was he not enough for you under the sheets?"

Misaki felt like she had been just slapped. "Considering that you're sleeping with a whore, not so long after kissing me, you're in no position to speak either."

With that Akira got off the bed and attempted to slap Misaki, but the said girl dodged and Akira hit her head on the wall. She was indeed very fragile because she immediately fainted.

Takumi pinched the bridge of his nose and called for a maid. Sakura came in and froze the sight of Misaki. "Misa-" Skaura began but Takumi cut her off.

"Sakura get Akira to her room," he said lifting up the girl in his arms. Misaki felt the jealousy return as Takumi handed Akira to a soldier.

"Akira?" She repeated noticing how he called her by her first name.

"You sound surprised," Takumi said arching an eyebrow. "Are fiancees not supposed to call each other by their first name?"

Misaki stepped back. "Fiancee," Misaki gasped.

"Why yes," Takumi said walking towards his balcony with his hands in his pocket. "After you left me I saw how much Akira truly loved me and have decided to return that love."

"But," Misaki trembled as she spoke. "I thought you loved me," she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Takumi seemed taken aback by that and turned away from her. "There was a time where I did but not anymore. You're much too cold hearted." He paused and there was silence between them just for a moment. "I know why you're here. Hinata didn't tell you anything did he?"

Misaki shook her head to herself. "I was foolish enough to believe he would. He did however say somethings but it came with a price."

Though he was turned away from her Misaki could sense the concern in his voice as he asked, "Oh? Did he do something to you?" Misaki shook her head to herself again. "Almost," she whispered. "He told me a few things but not the whole truth."

Takumi inhaled a sharp breath. "Well I refuse to tell you anything so forget it. I'm too tired so leave." But before he could turn around Misaki hugged him from behind. "I don't want to know the rest."

Takumi froze but as much as he wanted to he couldn't bring himself to push her away from him. "Then why are you here?" There was uncertainty in the voice.

Misaki tightened her grip on him. "For you," she sobbed.

"What?" Takumi asked surprised.

"I came back for you Takumi," she whispered under her breath. "I'm sorry it took so long to realize but I know now you love me and there's no one who can love me any more than you."

"Misaki," Takumi began but was cut off when he felt wetness on his back. "I'm sorry it took so long to realize but I know now that I feel the same. I," Misaki inhaled before continuing. "I love you," when the last words had left her mouth Takumi spun around immediately and Misaki collided against him.

She looked up at him in surprise and saw the dark look in his eyes She thought she had pushed him far and made him angry but instead it turned out to be the opposite. She knew that when he collided their mouths together. She gasped against his mouth when he slid his tongue in but closed her eyes and regardless kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. Kissing her hard with desperation and urgency. His hunger met her's as she slid her hands up his neck and then dug her fingers into his hair. She yanked them hard and he groaned against her mouth before sliding his hands down to her bare thigh and lifting her onto the table next to the bed. Misaki wrapped her feet around his torso and pulled him closer to her. She had one hand wrapped around his neck and the other was still gripping his hair. He drew back slightly to catch is breath. Their forehead tocughed and he was panting just as much as her. He removed the chains around her neck and then her wrists. He then picked up her arms and wrapped them around his neck. He planted wet kisses on her jaw and slid down to her neck. "I love you. God! I love you," he repeated over and over again. Misaki smiled to herself as her hands slid down his bare torso, feeling the hard bones of his chest and stomach. At the touch his lips that were on her neck bit her. Misaki yelped and he drew back.

"What happened to your neck?" He asked brushing it with her thumb.

Misaki laced her fingers with his and looked down sadly. "Was it Hinata?" Takumi asked with rage. Misaki didn't say anything and Takumi pulled her towards him. "You're mine," he said before colliding their mouths again. "And mine alone," with that he lifted her up into his arms, still kissing her. He laid her down on the bed and immediately got on top of her. Unlike Hinata, she liked it when Takumi went fast with her. He buried his face to the crook of her neck and kissed her there. Misaki wrapped her arms around his torso as his lips slid down her collarbone and sucked at the spot. The skirt of her dress continued to hike higher and higher and Takumi brushed his hand against her thigh. His hands roamed around her body and found the laces on her dress. He looked at her before continuing any further. Misaki searched his face and saw the love. She pressed her lips to his and he unlaced the dress and threw it onto the floor. He covered them both with a sheet before kissing her forehead.

Misaki looked away shyly. There were bruises on her body from before and he was undoubtedly disgusted by them. But he merely chuckled at her expression and kissed the valley of her breats. "Your gorgeous. Every aspect of you is," he murmured against her skin. Misaki blushed but retur

"I love you," she whispered as tears streamed down her face. He smiled and gently wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I love you more," he whispered before covering her body with his.

Throughout the night Misaki realized just how much she loved him when he touched her with the utmost pleasure. He reminded her of his love for her with his long thrusts against her. She was his and his alone. And she would find all her happiness with him.

As the sun rose higher and higher into the sky they came to a stop and Misaki finally allowed herself to fall asleep, because there was nowhere more safer for her than in his arms.

Even in the land of her dreams she could feel his lips on her forehead and his soft whispers of I love you.

 **There you have it. What you guys have been waiting for...**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Review. Fave. Follow.**


	13. Chapter 13 - New Morning

**Chapter 13**

 **New Morning**

 **I have returned with a new chapter for my most beloved story. Seven more chapters until the grand finale. I feel like I'll tear up soon.**

 **I've posted a new one shot for the maid sama one shot challenge. The plot and setting are from this story but it takes about twenty years in the future. If you would like to see how Misaki and Takumi future turned out, make sure you read Love Never Fades.**

 **I'm sure you guys will like it.**

 **I just wanted to make it clear that Takumi and Akira didn't actually sleep together. They were laying down on bed but they didn't do anything as far as kissing. Maybe hand holding but that was it. Also Takumi wasn't using her. He was too weak to do anything so he just let her stay.**

 **Hope you guys don't hate Takumi.**

 **Enjoy this chapter~**

Takumi opened his eyes to the rays of sunshine. He felt a familiar yet unknown warmth and pulled the source closer to his bare chest. It took him a moment to realize why he felt so warm.

Takumi smiled as he pulled Misaki's bareback closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her tighter. His other arm was under her head. He knew it would feel stiff later but for now he wanted to cherish the moment. Takumi lifted his head up slightly and pressed a kiss on her forehead. She stirred under him and moaned slightly. He got up slightly as he planted kisses on her skin.

Misaki felt something tickling her neck and fluttered her eyes open. She could see Takumi's blond mop of hair as he planted wet kisses from her jaw to her neck. His lips lingered there as she felt him kiss her there hungrily. She closed her eyes due to the pleasure but opened them wide when she felt him sucking and biting on the area. She had enough kiss marks on her as it is. She didn't need more.

Misaki moaned and tried to turn towards him. "Stop that," she said weakly.

"Hmm," was the only response he gave her in return. He pulled away from her neck and leaned their foreheads together. "You liked it last night," he reminded her.

Misaki flushed as she remembered what happened last night. His bare skin against her own. His long thrusts against her. His soft kisses on her soft skin. His whispers of love. Misaki buried her face in his chest. "I did not!" She denied. Though she knew it wasn't true.

She felt him chuckle as he pulled her closer. If that was even possible. He shifted his upper body weight on top of her own. Misaki's face heated up even more as she felt her bare chest against his. Takumi kissed her ear slightly. "Is that so?" He mused. "You certainly sounded like you enjoyed yourself."

"Stop that!" Misaki exclaimed a bit louder this time. She pushed him off of her and sat up slightly with the sheets covering her chest. He released her as he laid down on his back. He looked up at her with an arched eyebrow. "How can you speak of this so lightly?" She asked pointing a finger at him.

"You're right," Misaki arched an eyebrow. "This isn't a light topic, considering your screams and all."

Misaki was ready to strangle him but seeing her expression Takumi only laughed and grabbed the finger that was pointed at him. She gasped as she fell on top of him. She placed her hands on his chest as she lifted herself up slightly. She was trying her best not to pay any attention to their tangled legs. But what she did pay attention to was the way he was looking at her. His expression was full of concern and some sort of questioning. "I love you," he said. Misaki took in the insecurity in his voice. She could only smile as she cupped his face in her hands. She pressed a light kiss on his forehead. Her lips trailed down to his nose and finally captured his lips. She pressed a chaste kiss to his mouth as his arms wrapped around her waist tightly. She pulled back slightly. "I love you too," she said beaming.

He didn't say anything but turned them around. For a moment their eyes remained locked as he inched closer. He kissed her then. Full of passion and desire like the night before. A knock on the door made the two groan.

"Takumi!" It was Gerard. "Grandfather wishe to see you," he barked. Misaki could hear the amusement in his voice as he said, "Bring Misaki with you too. The maid left clothes for her."

Misaki pulled away from Takumi and gasped in surprise. "By the gods. That was mortifying," she tried to get up but Takumi pinned her hands above her head and kissed her again.

Misaki turned her face away slightly as he kissed her jaw. "Your grandfather-" Takumi cut her off with another kiss. "He'll...wait…" he said between kisses.

Takumi's hands started to roam her body once more. Misaki could only close her eyes and claw his back as they became one once more.

Two Hours Later…

Takumi held her hand under the dining table which only made things worse. Misaki couldn't find herself to make eye contact with either King Richard or Gerard. Surely they've heard all the noises they were making last night. Misaki had even seen some of the maids looks at them with hearts in their eyes like they knew what happened. Not to mention they had shown up two hours late into the dining room. What else would two lovers do in a room besides...that?

King Richard cleared his throat. Misaki dared to lift her head and meet his eyes. As she expected they were full of amusement. "Did you sleep well my child?" He asked.

Misaki flushed as she gave him a small nod.

"Really?" Gerard asked with an arched eyebrow. "With all the screaming and moaning I'd thought-ouch!" Takumi had cut him off by kicking him under the table. He gave Gerard a cold look who merely rolled his eyes in return.

Richard chuckled slightly as he watched the youngsters in front of him. Never had he seen anyone with more energy than them.

Takumi cleared his throat. "You wanted to speak to us about something?"

Richard nodded. He sighed as he looked at Misaki. "The attack from the night before…"

His voice drifted off as Misaki bowed her head. "That was a mistake on my part," she whispered. She tried to get up but Takumi wouldn't let her.

"It wasn't your fault," he tried to convince her as he pulled her down on her seat. He patted her head and gave her a small smile. "We should haven't trusted Hinata so easily."

Misaki looked away from Takumi and saw Richard nodding. "Indeed," the old man said. "We should have seen this coming. However I would still like to know. Did he intend to bring you back to your uncle?"

Misaki shook her head. She gulped as she remembered his kiss against her skin and the hungry look in his eyes. "He...had his own intentions for me…" Misaki stopped talking when she felt Takumi's clench her hand. She rubbed her thumb against his palm. "I don't think he knew anything about my uncle. However he did claim to know the secret that you have yet to tell me. But I'm not sure how much of it is true."

Gerard leaned closer in the table. "What did he tell you?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

Misaki inhaled sharply. "That my uncle has killed my parents, and you wish to remove him from the throne as acts of revenge."

Richards eyes widened along with Gerards. Even Takumi was taken aback. She looked at him but he didn't say anything. "How did he know?" Takumi muttered to himself.

Misaki hearing this urged him to continue. "Is it true then?" She asked with slight panic.

Takumi saw the concern in her face and hesitated to continue. Misaki felt her body tremble and shrank back into her chair. The answer was obvious on their faces.

King Ren who had raised Misaki and her sister Suzuna in the best way he could was a murdered. He had raised him like their own children but none of it mattered anymore. Misaki remembered the nights she had eavesdropped into the conversation between her uncle and grandfather, the pedagogy of the castle. The older man had always been hostile towards his son. Misaki didn't know until now. She wondered if that was why he had never bothered sending recruitment. Because he knew Raven would never harm her. They were trying to avenge her parents all along.

"Why?"Misaki whispered. She looked up at Richard. "Why did he kill my parents?"

Takumi pulled her towards him. She held his arms and buried her face in his chest. She let the tears flow down while Takumi stroked her head. He rocked back and forth as he soothed her.

"That man wasn't the uncle you knew as a child," Richard spoke at last. "That man was gone long ago."

"What do you mean?" Misaki choked out.

Gerard spoke next. "Your uncle had been possessed by his hunger of power long ago. It just took him awhile to make his move. For now we assume that his desire for the throne was what lead him to kill your parents. We had hoped that by kidnapping you, we would be able to get him to confess his crimes to The Overlords, but he didn't. Again it's a mere assumption that he saw through our plans once more. It's almost like he has a spy that informs him of our every move."

"How do you know for certain it was him?" Misaki asked. Her head still against Takumi's chest.

"I was there that night," Richard replied. Misaki met his eyes once more. "Your parents had invited me to their anniversary celebration. I was taking a stroll in the gardens and then I saw him. Your uncle. He wasn't the cheerful man I once knew him to be. His eyes were a strange black color. I remember the evil grin he wore on his face as he held some sort of dark sphere in his hands. I saw him toss it into the air as it flew into your parents chambers. However I never knew what any of it meant back then."

Richard stopped to catch his breath. "Soon after the guests were gathered around the ball. I remember seeing you and your sister. You were both anxious to why your parents were delayed. Soon after the news came of your parents death. It had taken be by surprise. I was very fond of your parents. Your mother was a very good friend of my own daughter Patricia. Your father was good friends with Takumi's father. Mianko and Sakuya were great people. I did not wish for any harm to come to you or your sister. So I convinced the guards to let me see the bodies. There was a black aura surrounding your parents. The same color as Ren's magic sphere. I knew it then he was responsible. Your grandmother knew as well. When I confronted him about whether or not he was involved, he refused to speak. Instead all he told me was 'it is not my place to speak. You do not need to concern yourself. It is his sin to carry on his own shoulder. My sin however is unforgivable.' I never understood the way he spoke." Misaki pulled away from Takumi. "What do you intend to do now?" She asked warily.

Richard massaged his temple. "Our best option is to battle with Ren over the throne. I'll live it up to the kingdom to decide who takes over the throne." Richard noticed the panic in Misaki's eyes. "Rest assure. Innocent civilians will not be harmed."

"But my uncle has never once made a move against you. Neither have you," Misaki reminded them. She had always found it strange why Raven never attacked Canary inside the kingdom. It had always launched its attacks on the outskirts of the land.

"That's because I had only intended to intimidate him. I never meant to hurt anyone," Richard replied. "But now that we have you on our side, we can convince the people. That is if you are willing to help us?" Richard searched her face for answers.

"Of course I'll help," Misaki replied standing up. "As for my uncle. If he will not go to the war, than the war will go to him."

In the Gardens…

Misaki reached up and plucked a Sakura petal out of the tree that was near the castle pond. She stared at it for some remembered the days she spent under the Sakura tree of the castle. The shade produced by the tree would sooth her mind for diving into reading. Sometime would come up to her and ask her to play with dolls. Most of the time Misaki would abide. But even if she didn't her sister never minded. She was special that way.

As the wind kissed her skin, Misaki remembered the nights she would spend under the starry sky, laying on the grass until her parents would come and lay down next to her. They would hold her in their arms and lull her to sleep. But Misaki had no one to do that for her now. The only thing she received before sleeping was the unforgivable sight of her parent's blood.

Misaki felt familiar arms wrap around her waist. Her eyes saddened as Takumi nuzzled her neck.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently against her skin.

Misaki shook her head as she let the petal fall. "It's nothing."

Takumi frowned upon hearing this. He pulled out a dagger from his weapons belt and held it up. Misaki looked at him questioningly until he threw the knife upwards. It clung to a tree after tearing of one of the flowers. He let go of Misaki as he bent down to pick it up. He smiled again as he plucked it into her hair. "You always reminded me of a rose."

"A rose?" She asked touching the flower.

Takumi nodded. "Much like a rose, you're pretty, partly because everyone misses your thorns. But when they look closer they get a taste of the real you."

Misaki shot up an eyebrow. "Do you always charm woman with your words? Because I can't imagine why someone would fall for something so cringy."

Takmi laughed slightly. But then his face became wary. "What is it?" she asked.

"Misaki," Takumi said in his serious tone. "After the war is over, what do you think will happen?"

Misaki thought for a moment. If her uncle was exiled, most likely she'd be placed on the throne as queen. "I'd be crowned queen as second in line for the throne," she replied.

Takumi slowly nodded and placed his hands in his pockets. "But do you want to be queen?"

Misaki shook her head immediately. "No. But I don't think I'd have a choice."

"You'd always have a choice," she looked up at him at his words. "You can always get married."

"What?" She said flabbergasted.

Takumi chuckled and pulled her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her hands on his chest. For a moment they stayed their silent in each other's arms. Until Takumi pulled back.

Takumi looked into Misaki's amber eyes. They were the most beautiful pair he had seen. They were always full of wonder and questions. They had seen many things that no one should have to see.

"Remember," Takumi spoke with his voice low. "When we went out to buy presents for Akira?" She frowned slightly but nodded. "Do you remember how I asked you which rings would Akira not like?" Misaki nodded again. "Well, I figure during that time that those rings would be the ones that you'd prefer for yourself. That was why I gave you the simple ring you chose."

Miskai tilted her head to the side. "Why did you pick those rings?" She asked.

"The three rings represent a step in our relationship. The simple silver ring I gave you was a promise."

"Promise?"

Takumi nodded. He held up her left hand with the ring on it. He brushed his fingers across the metal before pressing his lips to it. "It was a promise for our future. When I gave you the ring, I made a silent promise to you that from that moment on you'd be the one person who I'd want in my future. I want you to play an important role for what is to come."

Misaki didn't say anything. Takumi dug into his pocket and pulled out the other ring he had chosen. The silver ring with one simple diamond. He smiled as he knelt down one knee. Misaki gasped. "This," Takumi held up the ring to her, "Is to ensure that promise has been filled and it's time for a new promise. I promise to be by your side at all costs. To ensure your every need. To give you the warmth that no one else can. If you would allow me that is." Takumi searched her face, anxiously.

"Takumi," she breathed. Takumi let go of her hand and held it out. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

Misaki stepped back. She was searching his eyes for any form of insecurity. Any form of doubt. But other relief she found none. The tears had already began to stream down her face.

"Yes," she choked before she threw herself at him. He chuckled as he laid down on the grass with her on top of him. He kissed the tears away from her face as he slipped the ring into her finger. There were two rings on her finger now. One was the promise ring, the other her engagement ring.

"Sorry it's nothing fancy," Takumi confessed. He smiled seeing the way she looked at the ring. As if she had been looking at something out of the world.

Misaki shook her head as she turned her attention back to him. "It's perfect. Just us two." She pressed a chaste kiss on her head. Misaki closed her eyes but then opened them when his lips were no longer on her skin. She looked into his eyes. The emerald pool that you could just dive into and stay into forever. She leaned in until they are sharing the same breath.

Takumi watched as Misaki brushed her lips against his. "Do it again," he murmured. She closed her eyes and he sighed against the kiss. "I could stay like this forever."

"Mhmm," Misaki agreed as she laid her head against his chest. It was then that Miskai realized she was wrong. She had thought besides her parents no one else would be able to provide her with peace that could make her fall asleep. But that had been before she met Takumi, who's gentle heartbeat pulled her into the land of dreams.

Meanwhile…

Richard stood near the window with his arms crossed behind his back.

He couldn't help but smile as he watch his grandson brush his lips against Misaki' had been quite surprised when Takumi pulled him aside earlier to tell him that he was canceling his engagement with Akira and had chosen Misaki as his bride instead. But Richard didn't mind. Because there was no one better suited for Takumi than Misaki. It was obvious by the way they looked at each other how madly in love they were. For now he'll keep it a secret that they'd been promised to each other long ago.

Richard turned around when he felt a presence behind him. He sighed when he saw Gerard look at the couple outside with a sort of longing. "It seems I don't have to worry about your brother anymore," Richard said. "You on the other hand…" his voice drifted off when Gerard groaned.

"We've been over this grandfather," the dark haired boy scowled. "I'm much too sickly for this sort of thing. I'd rather not marry at all, than die on a girl shortly after marriage."

"You're not going to die," Richard replied. "They've been telling this to you for years and yet here you are. Up and running."

Gerard rolled his eyes at that. Richard patted his grandson's head. "I only wish to see you happy before I pass."

Gerard nodded in understanding and tore his eyes away from Misaki and Takumi who were engulfed in a passionate embrace. "For now let's worry about the war."

"Yes," Richard agreed as he watched Misaki and Takumi fall asleep under the tree. "Let us hope that there are no misfortunes heading for these two."

In Canary Kingdom…

"Your majesty," Koma the general kneeled in front of the King's throne. Shou his right hand man, and Yuuji his left hand man kneels to the king on either side of him.

"Rise," the king ordered. The three soldiers did as they were told. Ever since Miskai had been abducted, no one in the castle including Koma had been able to get any sleep. Partly because they were afraid of what'd happen to their kingdom. And partly because they were worried for their princess.

"Koma," Koma met the king;s eyes, he made sure his chin was low. "It seems that it is time."

Koma blinked a couple of times. "Pardon?" He said.

The royal pedagogue appeared from behind the King. "He mean," the old man began. "Raven has finally called us up to the battlefronts. If we do not go to battle, they will invade us. And unlike all the other times they mean it this time."

"I do not mean to be rude but how do you know?" Yuuji asked.

"Because," King Ren said pinching the bridge of his nose. "This time the letter was sent to us by Misaki."

Koma stifle a gasp. Shou spoke next. "Is she spying on them for us?"

"That's what we thought," the pedagogue replied. "But it seems that Misaki has betrayed us."

This time all three soldiers gasped. "She wouldn't," they all said in unison.

Ren nodded. "But she did. Believe me it is like a dagger to my own heart as well. But ala! There's nothing we could do about it. I don't know what kind of spell they have casted on her but we have to accept the worst for the sake of out people."  
Koma knew by the way the king's mouth twitched that he is lying. There was something he was hiding but he wouldn't tell. Maybe Misaki did betray the crown, but Koma knew his friend had her reasons for it. He refused to believe that she did not care for any of them.

"Koma. Koma!" Koma snapped out of his thought when he heard Master Jest call his name.

"Yes," he said placing a fist on his chest.

"Spread the word," King Ren ordered. "The people must learn of their princesses betrayal."

Reluctantly the three soldiers bowed and left the throne room. They glanced at each other and had the same thought. The king was hiding something and they had to find out what before it was too late.

Koman in his own mind visioned Misaki as a child. She had been like a sister to him. He preyed the wherever she was, she was alright.

 **Here you go! The latest chapter.**

 **This story will come to an end soon. I feel like tearing up.**

 **Review. Fave. Follow.**


	14. Chapter 14 - Beginning of the End

**Chapter 14**

 **Beginning of the End**

 **Hello!**

 **I'm back. I'm going on hiatus until February. My exams are next week so this'll be the last update for January. Also don't you guys find it incredible when a story starts to come to life, especially when the life is your own.**

 **Though I tried to deny it at first, it seems that the guy I hated for always being smarter than me turned out to be the one that I fell in love with.**

 **Isn't love always just so unexpected?**

 **Wish me and my man the best!**

 **For now enjoy~**

Misaki walked back and forth as she waited for Takumi to arrive with the letter. King Ren had sent a letter in response to Raven's declaration of war, and the reply had come at last. She whirled around when she heard Takumi creak the door open. He held up the letter in his hand as he leaned against the door. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were red, but to Misaki he looked absolutely stunning as always. He held out his arms and she rushed in. He stroked her hair gently as held her fragile form.. "Have you prepared yourself for this?" He asked. Misaki nodded and took the letter from him.

She inhaled sharply then exhale. Carefully she removed the seal and began to read. She could only gasp when she was done. King Ren has accepted the was proposal. Meaning he didn't deny the crimes. He was guilty for the death of the late king and queen. His own blood and family. Misaki's knees gave up. She would have fallen if Takumi hadn't caught her. He didn't say anything but gently wrapped one arm around her shoulder and slid the other under her knees. He placed her on the bed and sat down next to her. "Sweetheart," he cooed.

Misaki buried her face in his chest and let him rock her back and forth. He hushed her in a loving manner as he held her tightly. She gripped his shirt as she let her mind calm down.

"I don't believe it," Misaki whispered. "I was prepared for it but it still shocks me. He really did kill my parents."

"Did you ever doubt me?" Takumi whispered. She could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Of course not," she replied quickly. She pulled back and kissed him. "I believe everything you say."

Takumi smiled at that. He kissed her head and pushed her back gently on the bed. "I will never give you a reason to doubt me. Even if it costs me my own life."

"Takumi-"

"I promise to protect us both with my own body."

"I don't want you to."

Takumi looked at her incredulously.

"I want to protect you too. We're equals Takumi. Let me walk with you, instead of you clearing a path for me," Misaki explained. He smiled at that and leaned in closer to her. Their lips brushed together.

"I love you," Misaki whispered as he kissed her.

"I love you more," he replied as they became one once more.


End file.
